


On Dragons Wings

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Demons, Dragon Horde, Dragon Riders, Dragon shifters, Dreams, Eggs, Grandpa Vergil, M/M, Nero why?, Reunions, V is a badass with or without his familiars, Worried and Overprotective Vergil, broken bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Once upon a time, in the Golden Age, the skies had been filled with the sight of dragon shifters and their riders.But jealousy and greed had destroyed that, and the shifters had been hunted to extinction.Not a single dragon shifter remained.Or so they believed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new work!  
I really hope that you all enjoy reading this, as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If you have any comments or criticisms please feel free to let me know, I love hearing from you :)  
As usual I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine.

Nero stood atop a barren cliff edge, watching the fight playing out down below him. His enhanced senses quickly took in the vision of the hunter below him, making quick work of the horde of demons swarming the area. If Nero didn't know better, he would have thought that this stranger was also one of the Dragon Riders of old, but he didn't show any of the signs that Nero had learnt to look for.

Dragon Riders these days were all but obsolete – the ability was passed on through bloodlines and unable to be taught. It was either something that you were born being, or not at all. Though the days of old had long passed, having even the blood of a Dragon Rider running through your veins was enough of a boon to have the general population show great respect – and those that manifested the gifts....well they were treated almost like royalty.

That is if the Rider were stupid enough to expose themselves as such. Most tried to keep their lineage a secret, many becoming fighters and protectors, though this became nigh impossible with all the sycophants that tried to gain their favour as they worked. This had unfortunately led to many of them dying, though it did not seem to dissuade the more fanatical of their followers.

The Riders were blessed with enhanced strength, speed and healing. Their eyesight was superior also, the need to be able to see whilst in the air imperative. Their hearing was only slightly above average, there had been no need for this sense to become enhanced, not when their companion could hear the faintest whispers from miles away.

But most of the Dragon Rider lines had faded and been diluted now, the need for them no longer necessary as the Dragon shifters themselves had been hunted to extinction. It was a sad fact that even without their shifter companions, the Riders had a much extended lifespan, though many ended up spending their lives alone; unable to handle their loved ones dying over and over again, whilst they remained young still.

There had once been a group that had carried the Rider blood, but had not gained the abilities of the Riders; and they could not accepted that they had not been blessed. They had hunted down and forcefully taken the shifters, forcing them into contracts. The shifters had rebelled, fighting against the bonds to their false Riders and eventually choosing to kill themselves.

For the next twenty years, the scorned parties had tracked down any shifter they could, killing all that they found. They had felt that if they were not worthy to become Riders, then no man or woman should be able to either. After that, those shifters that had still been in compatible partnerships, had also fled – scared that they too would be next.

Both shifter and rider had cried out as their bonds had stretched and finally broken. The holes left within their hearts and minds had quickly led to most entering a great depression and losing the will to continue living. And so the last of the known shifters died out, over a hundred years ago.

Nero had asked his father Vergil about them once, the look of grief that had crossed his face convincing him not to ask again. It had been later that his uncle Dante had come to him and told him about the young shifter that he had wanted to bond with. She had fled with the rest of her family – only the fact that they had been yet to bond saving both of their lives that day.

But this man....something about him niggled at the back of Nero's mind. He was not human that was for sure, the wild animals that he controlled were enough to tell him that – but the way he moved; there was something so sinuous about his movements. He danced around attacks aimed at him, seemingly without care, ducking and weaving between his companions and thrusting a gleaming silver rapier through any enemy that drew too close.

Nero was awestruck. Even if this other man wasn't a Rider, he was definitely someone that they should look into recruiting. Plus it wasn't like being a Rider was a requirement to join their team – Kyrie and Nico were purely human, but both contributed in different ways.

Nero, Dante and Vergil did all of the fighting – all three of them bore the blood, and had manifested the gifts – Kyrie patched them up after fights and made sure that they didn't starve. Nico maintained their weapons and when she had the time, she would create new and improved ones.

It was only as he noticed that clear green eyes stared back into his own dazed blue, that he realised that the fight had ended. The mysterious man flicked the blood off of his rapier, quickly sheathing it at his side. His arm rose gracefully just in time for a giant bird to land upon it, the wildcat coming to stand beside him. If Nero were a lesser man, the sight of the biggest black bear he had ever seen, would have made him tremble in fear. It loomed protectively over the other man, seeming to glare at him suspiciously.

Nero decided that he should probably go down and introduce himself, and apologise. He _had_ meant to go down and help the other man – not that he seemed to have needed the help – but he had gotten distracted trying to figure the other man out. With that thought in mind, Nero jumped off of the edge of the cliff, dropping down the twenty foot drop and landing with a booming clap, one knee resting upon the ground.

He looked up, almost expecting the other man to be staring at him in awe, as most non Riders generally did, only to be met with an unimpressed stare and mocking laughter from the bird. Damn, Nero hadn't realised that the bird could talk.

“Look at the show-off V. Bet he was hoping that you would throw yourself at his feet for pulling off that stunt.”

'V' merely turned to the bird, eyebrow raised slightly, before turning back to Nero.

“Is there something that you wanted?”

Damn his voice was like fine whisky and smoke, and Nero could get drunk off of hearing him speak.

“Er no, well yes.” Nero wanted to slam his head into the wall behind him. Goodbye eloquence.

“Smooth buddy. Real smooth.” The bird mocked yet again.

“Griffon, do not be unkind.” The now named bird scoffed grumpily, but made no further comments.

“How can I help you?” The man asked, though his body seemed oddly tense for some reason.

“I wanted to offer you a job?” The statement came out more like a question, and Nero hurried to explain when the man tilted his head in puzzlement.

“My dad, uncle and I run a demon hunting business. We've been swamped lately with the rise in numbers, and there have been rumours about one of the big bads breaking free from the underworld to wreak havoc topside.”

“And why do you believe that I would be a good fit to work with you?”

“Are you kidding?” Nero exclaimed. “I just saw you and your animals take out like, twenty demons without breaking a sweat! Honestly I would be suspecting you to be a Rider if I could sense the blood in you.”

Nero's words seemed to alarm the other man greatly – he took several steps backwards and away, body snapping taut with tension.

“You know of the Riders?” Nero nodded. “How?”

“Oh well I am one.” The wildcat looked about ready to leap at him, so Nero quickly continued. “My father and uncle are also. They have both taught me what it means to be a Rider, even if none of us will ever make a contract with a shifter. Though dad almost did, just before the fall, but she fled with her family.”

Nero wasn't quite sure why he was telling this 'V' about his family history, these were things that shouldn't be spread around, but the more he spoke the more the tension seemed to bleed out of the other. By the time he had finished his explanation, the other man had agreed to come with him to at least meet with the others.

Something within Nero danced and celebrated knowing that he had convinced the man to join them; he didn't know what this feeling was, but he also didn't think too deeply upon it. It must have just been his excitement at having another person that Nero himself could partner with; both Vergil and Dante liking to pair with each other. The older men were so used to fighting together, that they found it difficult to adjust to Nero's fighting style, and as such injuries occurred much more often. For that reason, Nero often found himself battling alone, much to their displeasure and worry.

But if they had another who could also fight, and Nero had no doubts after seeing that last battle, then that problem could be solved and more ground could be covered quicker, making it safer for the humans around.

Nero turned and beckoned the other to follow after him, and after a brief hesitation slow footsteps followed after him, soon catching up.

“Oh I'm Nero by the way.” Nero sheepishly mentioned, finally remembering to introduce himself.

“I have no name – well not one that you could pronounce anyway.” The last part was muttered so lowly that Nero didn't catch it. The bird must have however, as he broke into croaking laugher.

Nero looked unsure for a moment, not sure what he should call the other. Hadn't Griffon called him...

“Just kidding. You can call me V.”

“Hey V, nice to have you on board.” Nero smiled happily.

The trip back was long; Nero had been travelling for a few days before he had run into V, so it wasn't a surprise that they needed to stop for the night. They found a small off the track bed and breakfast, and booked a double room. V's animal friends wandered off towards the surrounding area, though Nero wandered just how safe it was for a wildcat and bear to be without direction. V waved his concerns off, informing Nero that they would not harm any humans even if they did come across them. Nero had nodded dubiously, but it wasn't like they could bring them into the room with them either.

That night as he lay in the bed across from V, Nero dreamt.

_Flames filled the area, the smoke thick and choking filling his lungs as he stumbled out of his house, crying out for his mama and his papa. Nero could feel the heat licking at him, his human hide not able to protect him, and he was too young yet to know how to shift._

_A thunderous sound of beating wings filled his ears, and Nero nearly collapsed in relief. Help had arrived finally. But the dragons had barely had a chance to land before heavy nets were thrown over them. Nero cried out as Rider blooded humans, though without the gift, rushed forwards and plunged swords and spears into the soft and unprotected undersides of the downed beasts._

_They cried out in pain, writhing against their inescapable restraints, until finally they shrunk down and became human once more. They pleaded and begged for mercy, but none was offered and their heads were soon mounted upon pikes, taken as sick trophies by the invaders._

_Nero wanted to scream, had opened his mouth ready to do so, when a hand clamped down upon his mouth to silence him. Terrified that he too had been caught, Nero struggled fiercely against the hold._

“_Be still young one, I am here to help you.” Nero stopped struggling, the voice of his grandfather soothing his nerves._

“_Where's Mama and Papa?” Nero sobbed softly, clutching the cloth of his grandfather's clothes._

_A sad shake of the head, and Nero knew that his parents had met the same fate as those before him. His grandfather gripped his hand tightly, carefully leading them away from the carnage. He stuck to the shadows, only moving when there were no prying eyes to prevent their escape. Nero stared at the weathered skin of his grandfather's hand within his own, the black tattoos upon his skin a mark of a shifter. His eyes tracked over his own hand, the same black markings upon his own skin._

_But _Nero_ wasn't a shifter; so why did he have the markings of one?_

Nero woke with a jerk, the last fading images from his dream filling his mind. What had that dream been about? Had that been the extermination of the shifters? But how had he dreamt that? Nero didn't know the details of the purge, had only been a young child at the time. And if Nero could remember correctly, that dream had been from the perspective of a shifter, not a Rider.

Filled with confusion, Nero nearly threw himself out of the bed in shock when he realised that there was another body beside him. Looking around himself, Nero realised that somehow during the night, he must have gotten up and shifted to the other bed to curl around the man before him.

As V started to stir, Nero panicked and threw himself out of the bed, hitting the ground with a thump and drawing confused green eyes towards him.

“What are you doing down there?” V asked voice still heavy with sleep and filled with confusion.

He observed the other man as he lay in a tangled mess upon the ground, noticing that his sheets were wrapped around his legs and feet. Understanding filled V then, and Nero's eyes went wide in apprehension.

“Oh, did I toss my covers off again last night? I'm sorry that you got tangled and fell.” V sounded so sincere, that Nero was unwilling to tell him the truth and maybe get yelled at.

“Ah no, no. It's fine. My own fault for not looking where I was going.” Nero reassured the other man.

A slight pang of guilt filled him at lying to V, but Nero brushed it aside and promised himself that it wouldn't happen again. A partnership must be built on trust, and if V were going to join their group, he would need to be able to trust Nero, as Nero would need to trust and depend upon V.

They quickly packed up their meagre belongings, and got back on the road. V's animals appeared as though by magic, and together they started the last leg of their journey. Nero couldn't wait to introduce V to his father and Dante. He wondered just who would be more interested in the other man.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nero spent hours meditating with his grandfather, body relaxed and mind drifting gently. A gentle tap upon his arm drew him back to reality, his grandfather smiling gently down at him._

“_I want you to try to hide your markings now. Focus on the marks, imagine them fading away until all that is left is bare skin.” As he spoke, the dark markings upon his arm faded, until all that was left was tanned skin._

_Nero held out his arm, staring down at the marked skin there. His brow furrowed as he focused, the marks slowly starting to fade from sight. With a cry of triumph Nero's focus broke and the markings returned to their normal darkness. A frown of displeasure creased his brow, as his grandfather chuckled kindly at him._

“_Don't rush so my boy. Try just a finger at first, not the whole arm. It will take many years to be able to vanish the entirety of your markings – and even longer to keep them gone, even whilst you are not actively holding them at bay.”_

_Nero nodded eagerly, desperate to learn even more from the older man. These were normally things that would be taught by the child's parents, but with his own dead, his training fell to his grandfather instead._

_Once again Nero concentrated upon his markings; though this time he focused solely upon just his pointer finger. It took a few minutes this time, but slowly the marks once again started to fade until there was just clean, pale skin. A hand rested upon his shoulder, squeezing gently; his grandfather's voice filling his ears._

“_Well done my boy.”_

Nero jerked awake, once more wrapped around V. What were these dreams that he kept having? Were they even dreams? Because to Nero, they felt more like they were visions or memories. But whose?

It was about the time that Nero tried to carefully extract himself from around V that he realised that this time the other man had awoken before him. Luckily for Nero, V just commented lightly about Nero having gotten cold during the night and deciding to share body warmth. Filled with mortification, Nero didn't argue, more than thankful that they were camping and that was an actual believable reason for his strange snuggling habit that he had seemingly developed.

Nero was a little on edge for the rest of the day. There were only a few more hours travel before they arrived at headquarters, and Nero wasn't sure just how introducing V would go. His father and Dante – well both liked to keep their Rider status a secret; and here Nero had told a virtual stranger and asked him to join them without even running it past either man beforehand.

Somehow, Nero had a feeling he was going to be in for a very lengthy lecture later that day. He just hoped that they didn't do anything bad to V. After all, it wasn't his fault that Nero had blurted out the family secret and urged him to join them – V had been minding his own business when Nero dropped in. The good thing about the other man though, was that he neither bowed nor scraped to Nero. That annoying reverence that seemed part and parcel of being a known Rider seemed to be an utterly foreign concept to V, and it was oddly refreshing.

They were also close to where Nero had left his bike, and he was happy that they would no longer need to travel on foot. He hadn't realised that the demon he had been hunting had been so far away, or he would have ridden it closer. But the roar of the engine tended to scare the marks away, and that just wasn't good for business. So Nero tended to leave it nearby and walk the remaining distance. It was just a pity that the last demon he had been hunting had decided to run regardless. And with no time to run back for his bike without losing the trail, Nero had had to abandon his baby and hope that she would be there when he could get back to her.

Nero wondered briefly what V would think of the machine – Nero was extraordinarily proud of her, having built her himself. He quickly waved the thought off, it didn't really matter what the other man thought of his bike; it wasn't like Nero was going to leave her behind if V didn't like her.

He led the other man towards where he had left the bike, praying like crazy that no one had decided to come and help themselves to it; heaving out a sigh of relief as he caught sight of the gleaming metal of the frame, right where he left her. A low whistle from beside him drew his attention away from his bike.

“What a beauty, I wonder if it's a custom job?” V praised, stepping closer and circling the bike appraisingly.

“Thanks, and yeah it's a custom make.” Nero's voice was filled with pride, and V looked up in surprise.

“You made this?”

“Yup, been putting the finishing touches on recently. But it's been a labour of love.”

“You should be proud, she is a beauty.”

Nero grinned happily. He loved it when people complimented his baby. Even that annoying bird Griffon had whistled upon seeing the bike, and if that wasn't a compliment, well Nero was going to pretend it was one anyway.

“Hop on V, we'll make it back to the office a lot faster now.”

Nero watched as V stepped forwards, hand stroking reverently along the leather seat, a flash of thought wishing that it were him that V was touching like a lost lover. A bright flush covered Nero's face at that thought, and he quickly turned away from V, pretending to check the gauges to avoid looking at him. A moment later, the bike dipped gently, V settling himself carefully upon the pillion seat. Nero carefully manoeuvred his way into the front seat, smacking himself mentally for not realising that he would most likely kick V as he mounted the bike.

Finally they were settled comfortably upon the bike, the engine purring to life – V making another sound of pleased approval. They took off with a squeal of tires, the bear, wildcat and bird following. Nero almost skidded the bike as V's arms came to rest lightly upon his sides, having forgotten that the other man would need to hold onto something. It was a lesson in concentration as Nero had to tell himself to focus on the road and not the feel of those delicate hands gripping his sides.

The sound of V's excited shout and his happy laughter as Nero gunned the engine further, were almost enough to convince Nero to take the long way home. But duty called, and he had spent way too much time already tracking down his mark and then returning home. Dante and Vergil would be filled with worry if he didn't get home to check in soon, unless they had already sent out the cavalry.

Gods Nero hoped not – the last time he had been escorted from his favourite bar by Trish and Lady, simply because he had taken took long to check in. He had wanted to die from embarrassment as every person in the bar stared as Trish had put him in a headlock and dragged him out. Thankfully as he had grown older and more experienced, they had laid off on the over protectiveness; but their patience could only extend so far, and Nero had to be pushing his luck by now.

It was another couple of hours before Nero finally pulled up at headquarters. From what he could tell, the cavalry had not yet been sent out, so it was probably safe to walk straight in. He could feel V's hesitation from a mile away, the other seeming to not enjoy social interaction all that much, or at least only on his own terms. V had gotten along well enough with Nero on the way here, and Nero hoped that the same could be said of the other member's of their group.

Tugging gently upon V's clothing, Nero lead him across the street and up to the heavy wooden door. Grasping the handle tightly, nerves zinging through his body, Nero twisted the handle and entered the building. After a brief hesitation, V followed – motioning to his companions to scatter and hide. The change from bright sunlight to darkened office, blinded both men briefly; and it gave the two men sitting at the front desk time to examine the pair, as their eyes adjusted.

“Shokass?”

V froze as one of the men seated at the desk spoke the name in shock. How did this man know his mother's name? She had never mentioned knowing a Rider before, and it made V wary. Shifting away from Nero slightly, V made sure to keep as much space between himself and the others in the room as possible.

Nero blinked his eyes rapidly in confusion. Who the hell was Shokass, and why was Dante looking at Vergil with so much shock? As for his father.... Nero wasn't quite sure how to describe his expression – it seemed to be a mix of shock, hope and despair. Turning towards V, Nero wondered at the look of fleeting sorrow and panic that flashed across the other man's features, before his face settled back into blank impassiveness.

“Forgive me, you seem to have mistaken me for someone else.” V's dark, hypnotic voice broke the awkward silence that had descended.

“I...yes, yes I must have. Apologies, but you look much like someone that I once loved like a sister.”

Vergil watched keenly, as the man before him stiffened. So he knew who Vergil was talking of; but how he knew them, Vergil could not even begin to guess. Family member perhaps? Could it even be, that this was the child that she had fled from the conflict, to protect?

It was a common misconception that all bonded Riders and Shifters were involved in an intimate relationship. Though many did take that path, there were just as many that felt the bond on a more familial level. Vergil and Dante had been practically raised together with Shokass and Domronuss – who would eventually become Shokass' mate – so their closeness was more akin to that of siblings than anything else.

Dante and Domronuss had both felt themselves too young to seek out a bond partner, but Vergil and Shokass had wanted to take that step. It only seemed logical that they would bond with each other – time had shown them to get along spectacularly well, and Vergil did not want an intimate bond as many others might demand. He himself was happy with a human woman that he had met and wed, their first-born child due within the next few months.

Nero cleared his throat pointedly, just as Dante elbowed Vergil in the side, not so gently, to draw the attention back to himself and away from the very uncomfortable looking V.

“Dad, Dante, this is V. I found him while I was out hunting down my mark, and have asked him to join us as my partner. He is a very capable fighter, and I know how you guys worry about me hunting alone.”

Dante looked thoughtfully at the slim young man, who stood just slightly behind Nero. If he were being honest with himself, there was something about him that sent all of the alarm bells ringing inside of his head. His aura....or the general feeling that came from him.....Dante's eyes shifted towards Vergil, curious if he too could feel it.

Vergil stared V down. He knew that V was withholding the truth about knowing Shokass, but he couldn't tell if he was being truthful about helping them out. Vergil wondered if it was more of a case of Nero strong arming the poor boy into joining them, and V himself had had very little say in the matter. Eyes flickering towards his son, Vergil heaved out a tired sigh at the look of hope turned his way.

“What makes you think you are up to the challenge V?” Dante's voice cut in before Vergil could speak.

“Hmm, I would say that my continued survival would be testament enough. Other than that, well you would have to ask Nero, as he is the one that thought the idea a good one.”

Dante dutifully turned his attention towards Nero. “Nero?”

“Just...the way he fought and handled himself was amazing. He was surrounded by demons, and not a single one managed to leave so much as a scratch upon him! Seriously Dante, the way he moves....”

Nero trailed off with a bright blush upon his face, sure that he had said too much and given himself away. So he found V attractive, sue him. Anyone with eyes would think the same. Nero could only thank his lucky stars, that V was currently still standing slightly behind him and so could not see his flushed face. Vergil and Dante though..... they could very clearly see, and they were amused by it. Dammit, Nero just hoped that Dante didn't open his big mouth and say something. Luckily for him, it seemed the other man was content in merely raising a mocking brow at him.

“Hmm...” Vergil murmured. In light of Nero's....attraction towards V, Vergil had to wonder if his estimation of his abilities was somehow being influenced by that; and if that were the case, then they would need to give some serious thought to this plan of his.

“V,” said man's head turned quickly towards him. “How would you feel about a one on one spar against either myself or Dante. Just so that we might get a better idea of your skills. Nero is quite precious to us both, and we would not want to leave his safety up to chance.”

Nero opened his mouth to argue loudly against those measures, but V just shrugged and accepted the offer. When asked which man he would prefer to fight, V asked to face Dante. There was something about Vergil that put him on edge, and he didn't want to have to deal with that as well as prove his worth against an unknown assailant.

They set the time for the spar for the next morning; all parties realising that the extended travel would have left both Nero and V tired. It would not have been fair to test V against a full rested Dante, not if they wanted to get a true measure of V's abilities.

Vergil watched closely as Nero led V towards their seldom used guest room, hand placed gently upon the other's back to help guide him. He was impatient for answers that he so desperately wanted, but knew that he would have to wait to make sure of himself, before he confronted V. He didn't want to send the other man running after all.

Vergil had a feeling that if that ever happened, then they would never again find the other man – that he would disappear off the face of the earth, as though he had never existed in the first place. And if his suspicions were correct, and V was indeed the son of Shokass and Domronuss, then he wanted to do everything in his power to protect and hide the young man. He was family after all – and for Vergil, family always came first.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day dawned cloudy and overcast; not the best weather for a spar, but they would have to make do. The demon infestation was much too dire for them to waste too much more time on this situation.

Dante stood bare chested on one side of the arena, sword held at the ready, as he observed the almost casual way that V stood across from him. It looked almost as though the other man were hardly even paying attention to him, instead he was looking around curiously and checking out his surroundings. To Dante's ire, V didn't even have his own rapier drawn.

With a roar of annoyance at being ignored, Dante leapt forwards. Planning to pull his strike at the last minute, Dante was surprised as he was met with air – V having side stepped the swing easily, and in fact seemed to be on the other side of the arena already.

Vergil gasped as he saw Dante leap forwards in the first move of the fight without warning, fear threatening to choke him, even as he knew that Dante would not hurt the younger man. His breath left him in a rush as V seemed to _move_, only to reappear on the other side of the arena – sword still sheathed at his side.

Maniacal cackling filled the air, and a small smirk appeared upon V's lips. Nero seemed to know what was about to happen if his look of glee was anything to go by, right before Dante had to roll out of the way of a huge blue bird dive bombing him. Swearing colourfully, Dante observed how the bird hovered over V, and a moment later an enormous black wildcat leapt the outer wall to join them.

An angry and upset bellow soon drew all of their attention, and they turned towards the wall to see a huge black bear trying to scramble his way over the top. Rolling his eyes fondly, V sent Griffon to help try to pull Nightmare over the wall, all the while keeping an eye on the flabbergasted Dante. Vergil stood with his mouth hanging open in shock. Animals that came to his aid? Did V not realise just how much he was giving away of himself by using them? Fear kept him rooted to the spot, even as he watched V send the cat to attack Dante.

It was fortunate that Dante was such an accomplished swordsman, or he surely would have some painful claw marks decorating his body right now. While he had been distracted, V had sent the wildcat to attack; and only at the last minute did Dante raise his sword to deflect. He wanted to be angry at the other man for his dirty trick, but then again Dante himself had been the one to start the underhand fighting.

Jumping back to gain some breathing space, Dante hoped that the bear didn't manage to make it over the wall before the fight was finished. He wasn't sure if it was possible to fend such a large creature off without hurting either himself or the bear. And he really didn't want to hurt the bear.

Unluckily for Dante, soon V stood across from him with all three of the animals eyeing him. V would send them in to attack in waves, one working as a distraction whilst another would force the attack. And yet still, V had not drawn his sword. Fed up with the constant harrying, Dante unleashed a devastating attack that managed to knock out the bird at least. The cat picked the limp form up and retreated, a quick motion from V directing them. The bear though seemed confused as he too was sent to wait on the side.

Dante took this as his chance. This way he would be able to tell just what V could do, not his animals. He felt satisfaction as V finally drew his sword, slipping seamlessly into a perfect fighting stance. If Dante had thought that the other man would be weak, due to his slim body, he had soon been debased of that notion the moment V blocked his strike easily.

Wide blue eyes stared down in shock at V, right before he was thrown backwards. Skidding along the ground on his back, Dante swore as he saw V racing towards him. Throwing his body backwards, Dante managed to flip himself upright, pushing off of his back foot to spring forwards once more.

This time, V didn't wait for Dante to reach him, instead he too sprung forwards. They met in the middle with a mighty clash of steel, sparks flying as the blades scraped against each other. What followed next, Nero could hardly even keep track. Their thrusts, slices and parries all coming so fast that it was difficult to keep track of their movements. The dust rose from the ground, swirling around the combatants and obscuring them from view, each footfall sending more into the air until neither Nero nor Vergil could tell what was happening anymore.

The sudden silence was deafening, after the constant ring of steel against steel. Leaning forwards nervously, both men on the sidelines tried to see through the cloud still obscuring the arena. Slowly, the dust started to settle –enough for them to see one man standing, sword poised at the other downed man's neck. It was still to difficult to tell just who was who though, so Nero leapt the low inner wall and raced forwards, Vergil close on his heels.

To say that Nero was about as surprised as Vergil at seeing Dante upon the ground, would be an understatement. Nero hadn't thought that anyone besides Vergil would ever be able to beat his Uncle, and not even he could do so all the time. The wildcat's roar, broke them all from their stupor, and Nero and Vergil finally made it to the fighters side.

V withdrew his sword from Dante's neck, reaching out to offer the other man a hand up. Curiosity burning deeply within his eyes, Dante grabbed the hand, and was unsurprised when V easily pulled him up. There was something off about this boy – he flicked a look towards Vergil, acknowledging the look the other sent his way also. Luckily for them, Nero was not paying an ounce of attention to their unspoken communication, too busy fawning over V to notice.

“Oh my God V! I knew you kicked ass, but that was kicking _Dante's_ ass!”

“Oi, watch the kicking ass comments kid!” Dante groused grumpily.

Nero waved him off dismissively. “Maybe you're just getting on a bit in years. _Old man._”

“Watch it Nero. We're twins you know, and I'm the elder of us.” Vergil growled out, not really wanting a reminder that they would soon pass another century of life.

“Yeah, yeah.” Nero didn't care, he was amazed at just what V could do. “Come on V, I'll bet you want a shower now, yeah?”

“Ah, just one moment Nero. I need to check on my companions. Dante managed to knock Griffon out, and he will be most displeased if I do not make sure he is fine.”

V wandered over towards where Shadow had dragged Griffon; Nightmare having decided that since he wasn't needed it was the perfect time for a quick nap. The bear was curled around the other two, as Shadow kept a careful watch over the proceeding fight. He had roared in victory as V had downed the other man, knowing just what his friend was capable of on his own.

V petted both Nightmare and Shadow gently, thanking both for their help, before turning to Griffon and examining him. Beside a bit of a bump on his head, nothing appeared to be wrong with the bird, so V sent a little spark of healing magic into him – carefully hiding the action from prying eyes, with his crouched body. Griffon grumbled sluggishly, as he came back to consciousness, happy to see V crouched before him. Sighing happily as V stroked his feathers, Griffon laid tiredly upon Shadow's back as Vergil informed them they could sleep in the garage instead of the forest if they so wished. The animals dipped their heads thankfully, and followed the older man around the side of the arena towards the offered shelter.

V finally rose, dusting himself off, before following a bouncing Nero into the house for a much needed wash. Nero directed him towards a different spare room – this one with an en suite, an oversight on his part last night – and V quickly turned on the water and stripped himself off. Stepping into the flow of hot water, V started washing the sweat and dust off of himself. He frowned down at his arm as he noticed that the skin appeared to be drying out slightly, the skin looking almost leathery, and wondering if he might need to put some cream on it to stop it from spreading further.

Pushing the thought aside, V tried to let go of the tension that had filled him, from the moment that Vergil had spoken that name aloud the day before. How had Vergil known that name? Was it safe for V to tell them his secret? But no....he had lived this way for so long, he couldn't possibly change that all now. Those sort of thoughts, well they could very easily get him killed. Although V hungered for companionship, he had learned the hard way that that never ended well for those around him. But perhaps....this time...... V shook his head; those were foolish thoughts.

Stepping out of the shower, V realised that he didn't have any clean clothes to change into, and the thought of putting his dirty clothing back on simply did not appeal. Instead he wrapped a towel around his hips, wondering if he might be able to ask one of the other men to borrow some clothes while he washed his own.

Upon entering the attached room, V stumbled to a halt as he nearly ran into Nero. As for Nero, he had come in ready to offer some clean clothes to V, only just now remembering that he hadn't brought much of anything with him. His mind had screeched to a halt though, as a damp, near naked V walked out of the bathroom. His eyes trailed from V's still dripping hair, down that sculptured chest – pausing briefly to stare at V's peaked nipples – and then shying away as his eyes took in the low slung towel. If his eyes flickered, just slightly towards V's groin, well Nero would deny it with everything he had.

“Did you need me for something Nero?” V questioned, not having missed Nero's appraisal of his body. V being who he was, did not feel shame at his near nakedness – it just wasn't in his nature.

“I er...brought you some clean clothes?” The sentence almost sounding like a question, had Nero wanting to bash his head in. This seemed to be happening a lot lately, and always around V. Perhaps it would be safer for Nero to avoid......No, not going to happen.

V looked down at the clothes that Nero held, lips tilting up in thanks. He reached out for the slightly crumpled items, brow rising as Nero failed to let go.

“Thank you for the clothes Nero.” V started.

Nero blushed, rubbing at the back of his head nervously. “Yeah, no problems.” He stood there staring at V blankly.

“I'm going to need you to let go of the clothes now, so that I can put them on.” V explained with a small laugh.

“Oh. Oh!” Nero exclaimed, hastily letting go of the clothes.

Nero let out a small yelp, turning his back to the other, as V tugged at the towel, not having expected the other man to strip while he was still in the room. Shuffling his feet nervously, Nero waited until the sounds of shifting cloth finally subsided before turning around again.

Oh this had been a big mistake – a very big mistake. Nero had not thought about just how _good_ V would look wearing his clothes. The shirt was too wide, and kept slipping off of V's narrower shoulders, the pants much too loose and seeming to cling haphazardly to his sharp hipbones. V's bare feet poked out of the bottom, and Nero found even them attractive.

“Er.....” V's attention was drawn back to Nero at the sound, but Nero had no idea what he could even say right then.

He was thankfully saved from further embarrassment, as Vergil came up the stairs.

“Oh V! Nero found you some clothes, I was just about to ask if you had something clean to wear.” Vergil grinned at the pair, either not noticing, or more likely ignoring the strange atmosphere.

“Yes, he was most thoughtful.” V commented lightly. “However is there a place that I might wash my own clothing? I fear that Nero would end up with nothing clean for himself, if I keep borrowing his clothes.”

Vergil rolled his eyes as Nero blushed hotly. Really did his son have no chill at all?

“Give me anything you want washed, and we'll throw it in the washer in a bit. But for now, Dante's ordered pizza and it's just arrived. So come on down both of you and have some food.”

The pair nodded and followed Vergil down the stairs, V feeling a slight tightening of his muscles. It had been quite a while since he had had to work so hard to win a fight; but it had been....enjoyable none the less. In the kitchen they found Dante seated at the table, already devouring the pizza. V watched in amusement as the older man managed to shove more than half the slice into his mouth, chewing blissfully.

Nero made a disgusted sound at the sight though, Vergil whacking Dante over the head with a stack of napkins, while berating him for starting without them. Walking to the cupboard to withdraw plates, Vergil offered them out to the others – Dante turning up his nose and refusing. Rolling his eyes, but largely unsurprised, Vergil seated himself at the table and gestured for V to do the same.

As they ate, Dante stared at V. That fight...there was something very unnatural about this man; and not in the same way that he was 'unnatural'. There had been way too much strength behind his blows, and a normal human should not have been able to block or parry Dante's swings when he was using his full strength. Which he had been – not that he would ever tell Vergil that; he'd probably lecture him about doing so.

V ate slowly and quietly, slightly unnerved by Dante's unblinking stare. He was thankful when Nero decided to break the silence, asking if V had passed Vergil's test.

“So dad, what do you think? Does V pass? Can we hunt together?” Nero leant forwards, blue eyes glittering in excitement. Vergil laughed lightly, waving Nero back into his seat before answering.

“After witnessing the fight this morning, I am more than satisfied with V's ability to hold his own. I am very impressed with your skill V,” Vergil directed this at V, who ducked his head with a blush. “And if you so wish, I have no qualms with you accompanying Nero on his hunts. It would put our minds greatly at ease to know that he would have someone as skilled as you looking out for him.”

Nero turned to V, eyes wide and begging. Honestly, he didn't even know if V wanted to join them, Nero had sort of made the offer and then dragged him home with him. So he was a little nervous as to what V's response would be.

“It would be a great honour to work alongside you all.” V began, picking at the toppings on his slice. “Thank you for this opportunity.”

“YES!” Nero leapt from the table in joy, knocking it and sending everything on it rattling. He quickly sat back down when Vergil glared at him disapprovingly, but still wriggled happily; unable to contain his excitement.

“After lunch I'll show you the armoury V, maybe there might be a weapon or two that you might like to use. Then I'll give you a tour of the old pile here.”

“Of course, right for the weapons. Good choice Nero.” Dante smiled approvingly. Vergil rolled his eyes again.

“Thank you Nero. That would be most kind of you.” V demurred, wiping his hands on his napkin, clearly finished with his meal.

Nero shoved the rest of his food into his mouth, ignoring the grimace of disgust his father shot him, and gestured for V to follow him. He spent the rest of the afternoon showing V around the place, and excitedly showing off their huge array of weapons. Thinking that V might like to use some of the short swords, Nero was mildly confused when V admired everything, but refrained from borrowing anything. V explained that he had his own weapons already, and he didn't want to have to learn the balance and use of something new, when they didn't really have the time for him to familiarise himself with it.

They shared a quick dinner with the two older hunters, before they retired to bed. They would need to get moving again on their patrols, reports were coming in of increasingly large numbers of demons swarming the towns.

Outside the rain finally started to fall, and once more, Nero dreamed.

_Nero laughed as he was tossed high into the air, tiny wings flapping frantically to try to keep him airborne. He could hear the robust laughter of his father, as he fell back into his waiting arms, pouting that he hadn't even managed to slow his fall._

“_Ah little son, you are much too young for your wings to be able to be of use to you.” His father's words soothed his mood slightly, but he wanted to try again! Perhaps this time he would manage to do it._

“_Again Papa! Again!” His little wings flapped in time with his excitement, and yet more laughter filled the air._

“_Oh Domr, you spoil him so.” Nero's mother appeared carrying the washing._

“_My dear Kass, I am powerless against him. How could I refuse him such innocent pleasures?”_

_Shaking her head with laughter, Kass turned to her husband with an admonishing look upon her face. “Don't come running to me tomorrow when your arms are stiff and sore from tossing your son up in the air for so long!”_

_Nero and Domr chuckled as she walked off, both knowing that she would have soothing creams and heat packs ready and waiting for him, no matter what she said. Nero practised for another hour or so before his father finally begged for a break. Instead, he was lifted into his strong arms, great black wings unfurling from his father's back, and held tightly as they lifted off into the air._

_Nero laughed as he watched the world grow small beneath him – waved happily as they passed over his mother in the garden, and let out whoops of joy as they swooped and flipped their way through the sky. Nero didn't want the flight to end, but dark clouds gathering on the horizon forced them back to the ground. They did not want to get caught in a storm, his father advised him. The lightning could do irreparable damage to their delicate wings if they were not careful. Besides, it was tiring having to fight against the winds also._

_Nero settled inside as the rain started to fall, snuggled warmly between his parents feeling loved and secure. His little fingers traced over the markings that proclaimed them as Shifters, eyes clouding as he wondered why they had to hide them when they went outside. His mind started to feel a little hazy, and his eyes slowly drifted closed, the warmth of their embrace luring him to sleep._

Vergil walked upstairs, heading to his room, when he noticed Nero sleeping curled up against V's door – the wooden barrier seeming to have been enough, to have stopped him from seeking out contact with the other man. Sighing softly, he picked his son up gently, and carried him back to his own room.

“_If you are trying to hide V, you will need to do a much better job of it than you are currently. You are just lucky that Nero doesn't realise what is happening.”_

Vergil wished he could speak honestly with V, but knowing what he did, he didn't want to frighten the other off. It saddened him just a little, that V didn't feel that he could reveal the truth to them, not that he blamed him really. A life lived in hiding, did not lend itself to learning to trust easily, it was a miracle that he trusted them as much as he seemed to.

At least he knew that Nero would be in safe hands from now on – V would not allow harm to befall him.


	4. Chapter 4

Nero woke the next morning confused, and half expecting to be wrapped around another warm body. Instead he was tucked firmly in his own bed, covers tangled around him tightly. Downstairs he could hear someone moving around, presumably making breakfast; and down the hall he could hear the shower running. Heaving himself out of bed, Nero sluggishly dressed and made his way downstairs, stomach grumbling loudly. Before he reached the kitchen, Nero tilted his head in confusion, able to hear his father speaking to someone....and was that V responding?

“I know your secret V.” Vergil was saying; confusing Nero. What secret was he talking about? “You don't need to hide around us, we will keep you safe.”

Peeking around the corner stealthily, Nero could see how rigidly V was holding himself.

“I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about Sir.” V responded lowly, voice wavering slightly.

Vergil nodded as though he had expected that response, eyes flickering towards where Nero hid. “Regardless, think about it ok? You are safe with us. Nero, you're finally up. Come join us.”

Nero slunk into the room, feeling the tension wrapping around him. He glanced over at V, noticing the other had either finished eating already or was forgoing breakfast, who was calmly sipping at a cup of tea silently. It was as though he were pretending the conversation with Vergil had never occurred – though Nero knew that his father at least would have realised that Nero had eavesdropped.

“Morning V.” Nero mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

Drawing back slightly to avoid the spray of crumbs, V responded quietly, before excusing himself to tend to his friends. When he heard the outside door close behind the other man, Nero turned to his father with a look of frustration upon his face.

“What was that about dad? Are you trying to run V off even after you've already agreed that he can be my partner?” Nero demanded.

Vergil sighed heavily, running a hand through his short silver, white hair. Before he could answer though, Dante stauntered into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee machine. Turning around with his mug cradled between his hands, Dante finally noticed the looks being passed between Nero and Vergil.

“Whoa, what's wrong? And where's tall, dark and mysterious?”

“Dad was being an ass to V, talking about secrets and hiding things. Made the poor guy uncomfortable, and I'm just hoping that he doesn't bail on me now.”

Dante shared a look with Vergil, wanting to confirm his suspicions. Vergil looked away in shame; Dante had told him not to confront the other man, but he couldn't hold himself back. Not if what he suspected was true. And after last night..... well he was pretty sure his suspicions were correct by this point.

“Verg....” Dante started, frown on his face.

“I know, I know! But I just wanted him to know that we would protect him! And last night...!”

“Vergil!” Dante all but shouted, head tilted towards where Nero sat, confusion upon his face.

“Last night?” Nero queried.

“It's nothing.” Dante stated firmly, tone telling Nero that he wouldn't be saying anything more on the matter.

“Fine!” Nero slammed his hand down on the table, pushing his chair back and storming from the room to find V.

“I apologise Dante.” Vergil spoke tiredly.

“Vergil, we talked about this already. If he's not ready to talk then pushing him like this will just send him running. That's not going to be good for him, and if I'm guessing right about what you were saying about last night, then that's not going to do either of them any favours.”

“I just want to protect him Dante. He's the last piece of Shokass left – the last of all of them. I just wish....” Vergil sighed tiredly, burying his head in his brother's shoulder as Dante held him tightly.

“Yeah I know. But we have to wait for V.” Dante petted Vergil's hair gently, knowing that there wasn't anything he could do to help ease his pain, faded as it was.

“But will he ever come to us?”

“We have to have faith that he will.”

Nero slammed the door as he exited the house, a small sense of satisfaction filling him as he thought of the angry scowl his father probably wore. Vergil couldn't stand it when people slammed doors – he thought it was uncouth and despised the action.

In the garage he found V leaning against the bear as it napped, the wildcat curled around him and Griffon perched in his lap as V groomed his feathers. Not sure if he should interrupt their quiet moment, Nero hesitated at the door. V seeming to have sensed him, looked up, a small smile of welcome on his handsome face.

“Nero. You are welcome to join us if you wish to do so.” V invited, ignoring the slight grumbling coming from the bird.

“Thanks V.” Nero plunked himself down nearby, surprised when Shadow moved towards him to lean against his side and beg for pets. Laughing, Nero reached out to scratch him behind the ears, amused at the loud rumbling purr that vibrated through his chest.

“Spoiled Shadow,” V teased lightly, laughing as a lazy tail swished at him. “Is there any particular reason that has brought you here Nero?”

“I..I wanted to apologise for what dad said to you earlier. He gets these ideas into his head where he just wants to protect everybody, and Gods help you once he's decided you're part of the family; he'll never leave you alone again.”

“It's fine Nero. The concern is....nice I guess. I have been on my own for so long now, that someone taking an interest in my well-being is strange.”

“Oh, oh that's good then. I was worried you wouldn't want to work with me anymore.”

“Don't worry, I have not changed my mind Nero. I look forward to working with you.”

Nero smiled happily, hands rubbing over the hedonist wildcat rolling all over his legs. Nightmare rumbled what seemed to be a laugh as he watched them with sleepy eyes, and Nero had never felt so comfortable with new people so quickly before. In a way he was a little confused, but then again there were some people that you just clicked with, had an instant connection. It was like that when he had first spoken to V – something had drawn him in, and once he was before him, he couldn't turn away again. V was like a magnet that keep pulling him close – was pulling them all in close.

Their break soon came to an end when Nico yelled out that they were heading off in an hour, and anyone wanting a ride had better be packed and ready. Hauling himself to his feet, Nero reached out a hand to help V up. Taking the offered hand, Nero was surprised at just how strong his grip was. Though after his fight with Dante yesterday, he really shouldn't have been.

Heading into the house to pack, they separated and walked into their own rooms. Upon V's bed he found all of his dirty clothes washed and folded, his satchel back neatly laid out ready for him. Surprised, he placed all of his belongings into the bag, changing out of Nero's clothes and placing them into the hamper. Back into his own fitted clothes once more, V made his way out of the room, nearly running into Nero who was also exiting his room.

V made a mental note to thank whomever had washed and folded his things, thankful that he wouldn't have to wear dirty things or try to fight in Nero's oversized clothing. V wondered why they were taking the van to the next location and not Nero's bike, and asked why.

“Oh well, we're heading to a base we have that is closer to the heart of the problem. Everyone is heading there to set up, then head off in different directions again. We keep a few different bases around the cities so that we can be closer to the problems and not have to lose time on back and forth travel. Plus Nico will be towing my bike and the spare car with her.”

Ok that made sense. V had never really had a place that he came back to regularly, so setting up base somewhere had never really crossed his mind; he stayed where he could and moved when he needed to. But he supposed with a group of people it made sense to keep a base where they could all come together to share information.

Nero offered to take his bag out to the van – he needed to get the bike hooked up to the trailer anyway – so that V could inform his companions. Nero wasn't sure just how they would follow them, not knowing if they could keep up with Nico's crazy driving, but they _had_ managed to follow the bike easily enough. Shrugging the thoughts off before they gave him a headache, Nero left V to it.

Finally they were all ready to go, V's companions having seemingly vanished into thin air. When asked, V merely mentioned that they would be able to track V by his scent, and Nero too if it came to it. Kyrie was given the passenger seat – probably the safest place to be as it had a seat belt to keep her in place – while the four men piled into the back. Nero noticed that V put as much distance between himself and Vergil as possible, though no one was tactless enough to mention this fact.

Vergil looked like he wanted to say something, but a well timed elbow to the ribs from Dante soon persuaded him to keep his silence. The ride passed in relative silence, each keeping a white knuckled grip upon anything screwed down so as to stop themselves being flung around in the back. Nero had to reach out to grab a hold of V a couple of times at the start, the other man not used to the wild ride, and had turned an alarming shade of green before Nero yelled at Nico to tone down the stunt driving unless she wanted V to hurl.

The ride became mildly smoother after that, though it was by no means a boring drive. As soon as the van stopped at the base, V tumbled out of the door and hunched over, seemingly in prayer as solid, unmoving ground once more met his feet. His animals surrounded him suddenly, Nero not even noticing where they had come from, rumbling in worry. It took a few minutes for V to start to feel less woozy, Dante returning from the house with a glass of water for him, patting him gently on the back.

“Don't worry buddy, we've all felt that way after our first ride with Nico. It's worse than a rollercoaster.” With a final pat on the back, Dante retreated back into the house, dragging a hovering Vergil inside with him.

“Come on V, up we go. You'll feel heaps better if we get you lying down inside ok?” Nero helped to pull V to his feet, letting the other man lean against him as he swayed. They stumbled over each other as they walked towards the house, Griffon cackling behind them.

“You two would do terribly at a three-legged race. No co-ordination at all. Or perhaps that's just you Numo.”

“My name is _Nero_.” He stressed the name, knowing that it was a lost cause. The twinkle that he saw in V's eyes just confirming this.

“Numo, Nuro, Nero. It's all the same to me.”

Nero swatted idly at the bird causing him to squawk indigently. V chuckled softly, telling Griffon not to pout. They finally made it into the house, both groaning as they saw the staircase leading up to the bedrooms. Scanning the lower floor, they spotted a lounge area, and by unspoken agreement decided to head there instead. It would not do for them to put themselves out of action by falling down some stairs and breaking their bones. For one, they would never live it down, and two they couldn't afford to lose time when the situation just kept getting worse.

Depositing V on the couch, Nero moved to help unload the van and get the new headquarters set up. Both Dante and Vergil asked after V, Nero letting them know that he had left the other on a couch to rest. Nodding in sympathy, the three men worked between themselves and the girls to set everything they would need up. By the time they were finished they were all tired and decided to order in. Nero went to ask V if he had any requests, but found the other man passed out on the couch, neck twisted at a strange and uncomfortable angle.

Dante arrived next to him a moment later, wincing as he took in the position V was lying in. Moving forwards, Dante scooped V up in his arms and headed towards the stairs. Calling quietly to Nero to open one of the bedroom doors, Dante carried the other man easily upstairs. Feeling just a tad jealous that Dante was able to carry V so easily, not to mention up stairs, Nero also felt an angry growl try to rise up from within his chest.

A feeling of angry possession swept through Nero, almost sending him to his knees. He didn't want Dante to be touching what was his, and V was most assuredly his. Throwing open the door to the first bedroom he came across, Nero stood in the doorway and demanded that Dante hand V over to him. Scoffing at the stupidity of the action, Dante was about to push past Nero to lay the other man down, but the deeply aggressive growl that came from him caused him to freeze.

Clear blue eyes scanned his nephew, taking in the aggressive posture and tense body before him. Eyebrows raised in surprise, Dante transferred the sleeping V into Nero's waiting arms, hiding a laugh behind a cough, as the younger man stumbled a little under the weight. Backing away slowly and keeping his eyes lowered, Dante made sure not to turn his back on the pair, not quite sure just what Nero would do if he felt threatened by the more powerful Rider.

Once Nero felt that the threat had left, his body sagged, nearly dropping V in the process. Yelping in alarm, he quickly tightened his hold on V and hurried towards the bed. Transferring V's weight onto his left arm, Nero quickly pulled back the covers, and laid him down; removing his shoes, before covering him. He was about to withdraw and leave V to rest, when a pale hand reached out to hold onto his wrist.

Looking towards V's face, Nero could tell that the other man was still asleep, and tried to tug his wrist free. V's hold was firm however, and Nero didn't want to hurt him trying to break his hold; and so he resigned himself to staying right where he was. He nudged V over in the bed before lying down on top of the covers, thinking that a short nap wouldn't hurt. Vergil came up a few hours later looking for Nero, only to find them curled around each other in the bed – Nero having squirmed under the covers at some point. With a huff of amusement, Vergil could see Nero's boots poking out from under the covers, and he crept forwards to remove them, tugging the covers over the pair more securely.

Walking back to the door, Vergil turned to look at them one last time. Nero lay upon his side with his arm thrown over V's waist, V's head tucked beneath his chin and pressed against his chest. In the scant space between their bodies, their hands lay tangled together. V then started to whimper, perhaps a nightmare plaguing him; but before Vergil could even think of waking the other man, Nero started humming quietly in his sleep – the hand wrapped around V stroking soothingly along his spine. Shifting closer, V seemed to be trying to bury himself within Nero, but settled with a soft noise of content; both falling still once more.

With a smile, Vergil left the room, closing the door quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nero couldn't believe his eyes, there was just _so_ much to see! His eyes darted here and there, taking in the market stalls with sellers calling out to passers-by, to all the brightly coloured wares that decorated each stall. Humans were such fascinating creatures to have created all of this. Nero was enthralled._

“_Hey Kiddo, make sure you keep up.” His grandfather chided him gently, taking hold of his hand within his own._

“_Sorry Grandpa.” Nero apologised, head still turned to take in more of the sights._

_His grandfather laughed at him when he saw he was still distracted, tugging him along gently by the hand to complete their tasks. As much as he would like to let his grandson wander around the town, it really wasn't safe for them to be out for too long. Plus the boy still struggled to keep his marks hidden for long periods of time, and it would be extremely dangerous for them to be seen by the wrong people._

_How he wished that his grandson didn't have to hide; wished that he could have been raised as he himself had – free and without fear. But that was not to be, not with the false Riders still out there, determined to hunt them into extinction._

_He watched with a small smile upon his old face, as his grandson darted around him, trying to watch the carts full of produce and brightly coloured wares passing them. He handed money over to the vendor, taking the bag of supplies in hand, and calling out for Nero to follow him._

_It was as they were passing a small group of people that things went wrong. The group, hunters if he was correct, turned to eye the pair suspiciously. They were about to turn away when one of them grabbed a hold of his boy. Nero stifled a cry of shock and pain, arm being lifted high in the air – markings clearly on display._

“Dragon!_” they yelled, drawing their weapons._

_The marketplace came to a halt, every person there staring. Many could not believe their eyes, a dragon here! What an honour! Others were not sure what to think – once dragons had been revered creatures that would help those in need, but lately the rumours that had been spread regarding them....well people didn't know what to think. Even less so after the culling had begun._

_Regardless, not a single person stepped forwards to help the pair. Nero cried out as a sword was held against his neck, tearful eyes turning towards his grandfather. Steely blue eyes met his own, reassurance held within, and Nero knew that everything would be ok._

_With a roar, his grandfather changed into his dragon form – silvery, blue scales glinting in the sun. The angry roar of the towering dragon was enough to convince the men to release Nero, dropping him to the ground amongst their scattered supplies. Their weapons turned towards the older man, all but ignoring the hatchling, just as he had hoped._

“Run, and do not look back. You know what to do, My Boy, this is an order._” the older man directed Nero within his mind. Nero sobbed as he turned and fled. As much as he wished he could, Nero could not disobey his grandfather._

_Tears streaked down his cheeks as Nero ran home, and packed all of their things hastily into bags. His grandfather had prepared him for their discovery, and Nero would not let him down now. When their home was stripped of their precious belongings, Nero hid himself in a nearby cave system, waiting for this grandfather to come and find him._

_Hours passed and his grandfather did not arrive. Nero buried his head in his knees, sobs wracking his frame. But still he waited, not wanting to acknowledge the truth. He waited in that cave for over a day, each rustle of the leaves sending him into hiding. The sounds of many searching feet filled his ears, their course speech and the sound of grating steel, filled Nero with terror. But still his grandfather did not come._

_It was a couple of days later that Nero finally crept from the cave in the dead of night. With silent steps, Nero made his way back to town, determined to find his grandfather. Lying at the entrance to the town, Nero found his grandfather. Covered in wounds, blood oozing still, blue eyes closed in eternal slumber. A primal roar of pain escaped Nero then, the last of his family having been taken from him._

_The townspeople silently watched the young dragon child shift, curling beneath the giant body of the dead dragon, whimpers of sadness escaping him. Their hearts ached for him, and how they wished they had helped – but it was too late now, and they could only watch as the young one mourned._

_Many of the older folk came out, shovels in their hands, determined to give the old man a decent burial. It was the least that they could do for the pair, though they knew that it was no where near enough to make up for their inaction before. Nero stirred at the noise, watching through watery eyes as the grave was dug – heart heavy within his chest. He should feel thankful to them, he knew, but Nero couldn't feel much of anything anymore._

_His heartache grew as the hole within the ground did. Once it was large enough to fit a fully grown dragon, Nero moved. He used his strength to help them lower his grandfather into the grave, great dragon tears falling upon the overturned earth. Once he was covered, Nero changed back into his human form once more; turning around and leaving – never once looking back, backpack filled with their belongings hung upon his fragile shoulder._

_The townspeople never saw that boy again._

Nero woke that morning with tears in his eyes, face buried within V's hair. He dearly wished that he could work out just why he was having these dreams; and if they were real, then whose dreams were they? Nero just didn't know what was going on anymore. He didn't seem to realise that these dreams had only started after he had found V, mind having not made the connection, and lacking the same information that Vergil held.

Unwrapping his body from around V, Nero dragged himself off the bed, wiping his eyes as he went. Upon exiting the room, he ran into his father, who observed him silently. Vergil took in the tear stains upon Nero's face, the slightly reddened eyes, and his heart ached. He wished that he could tell Nero what he knew, what he suspected – but knew that if he did that, any semblance of trust between them and V would be broken. There would be no second chances offered.

Vergil couldn't bring himself to doom Nero and V to that future, and so he held his tongue. Instead he merely gathered his confused and hurting son within his arms, holding him tightly as he shook with suppressed emotion. Finally after long minutes, Nero pulled back, again wiping the tears from his face.

“Sorry dad, I don't know what came over me.” Nero smiled, self depreciatively.

Vergil opened his mouth to respond, to say_ something_, about what was happening to his son, but before he could the door opened and V stepped out. He paused uncertainly as he saw both Nero and Vergil standing there, taking in Nero's emotional state, and adverting his eyes uncertainly. With a nearly soundless apology, V slipped past the pair and hurried down the stairs towards the kitchen.

He found Dante there, leaning against the counter and eating what appeared to be leftover pizza. His stomach growled embarrassingly loudly, V just now realising that he had missed dinner last night, too exhausted to have realised at the time. He accepted the cold slice that Dante offered from the grease soaked box, too hungry to care about manners. Stuffing the slice into his mouth and chewing as quickly as he could, V looked up to see that Dante was laughing at him. He flushed brightly, ashamed at himself.

“No, no it's ok.” Dante spoke with laughter in his voice. “I've just never seen someone eat a slice of pizza that fast before.”

V relaxed slightly, glad that Dante didn't seem to be offended at his lack of etiquette, but determined not to make a fool of himself again. The next slice that he grabbed, he nibbled on slowly, trying to ignore the grumbling of his stomach urging him to fill it as fast as possible.

The silence that filled the kitchen put V slightly on edge; something about the older pair made him wary. It was as though they suspected the secret he hid, but V couldn't let anyone know. His life would be in danger if anyone found out, and not just that, but he would put anyone associated with him in danger also. And even though he had only just met these people, V didn't want that – didn't want them to suffer because of him.

So if he caught even the slightest hint that they knew, V would flee into the night with his companions. He would leave, and never look back. He would not lead destruction to their door, no matter the cost to himself. V hoped that they never found out though, the companionship that he had felt whilst amongst them had been something that he had craved without even knowing he did so. A life alone was not what he was meant for, but it was the life he had been bestowed, and he had wished every day of his life that that could change. Now that it had, V wished that it would not be taken away; unsure that he could go back to being alone, not without going quietly out of his mind anyway.

Nero came tumbling into the kitchen just then, Vergil following more sedately in his wake. A cry of excitement escaped Nero as he saw the pizza box, diving upon it and tearing into two slices at once. V raised a brow towards Dante, a slightly wicked smirk upon his face.

“Never seen a person eat a slice of pizza that fast before? Have you never seen Nero eat one before? And not just one slice, he's eating two!”

Dante laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “In my defence, I don't think Nero has ever eaten that fast before. I'm not actually sure that he's chewing even......”

Dante peered closer at Nero, coping an annoyed hand to the face for his efforts. Vergil and V both laughed as he pulled back spluttering.

“Vergil! Control your spawn!” Dante groused, as he smoothed his hair back into place.

“Hmm...no.” Vergil replied, sipping from a freshly poured cup of coffee. “Now boys, we have new assignments for the week. Mostly we need to scout the area, see just how bad the demon activity has become, and dealing with any minor issues. _Minor_, boys. Anything too big, you report it in and we will all go to deal with it. Understood?”

Vergil stared them both down, gaze fixing upon Nero slightly longer as he was used to his son's recklessness. V nodded easily enough, not familiar enough with their patterns to try to change things up, but Nero was begrudging with his acceptance. He still nodded though, and Vergil had to be satisfied with that. He just hoped that V could keep Nero out of too much trouble, though he wasn't sure if that were even possible.

“Prepare for a few nights out there, but try to get back here if you can. Once we have a better idea of what's out there, we can set up little camps around to make things easier.”

More nods, and Vergil told them to get ready after breakfast. Before long, the two younger men headed back upstairs, leaving Vergil and Dante alone in the kitchen.

“So....what was with Nero's red eyes this morning?” Dante queried.

Vergil heaved out a heavy sigh, leaning his head against Dante's shoulder tiredly.

“He hasn't said anything, but I suspect that he is dreaming of V's past. And I think we can both work out that it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. He's feeling all of this pain and emotion, but he doesn't know why, and I've promised not to say a thing...Dante am I doing the right thing here?”

Dante petted Vergil's head gently, running his fingers through the silvery strands. “I don't know Verg. But all I do know is, if you say something everything will fall apart and they will be left hanging forever.”

Vergil pulled himself back quickly as the pounding of feet could be heard upon the stairs, Nero flying into the room soon after. Grabbing another slice of pizza and shoving it into his mouth, he waited impatiently as V made his way down the stairs at a much more reasonable pace. Grabbing a hold of the surprised man's arm, Nero all but pulled him out of the house, a hurried farewell thrown over their shoulders.

Tucking their packed bags into the saddle bags attached to his bike, Nero urged V to climb aboard before roaring off down the street and veering left. The dark shadows of the racing wildcat beside him, and the hovering Griffon trailed them, thundering footsteps heralding Nightmare giving chase also.

It didn't take them long to come across a small group of lesser demons, Nero skidding the bike sideways to halt. V let out a little squeak of surprise, but quickly recovered himself, sending Griffon and Shadow out to deal with the few demons that ventured towards them. Nero leapt off the bike, drawing his sword with a flourish and dashing into the fray.

It was different for both men; trying to work around each other. Nero had to remember not to slash at Shadow or Griffon, and V had to try to avoid sending the two out to attack too close to where Nero was. Nightmare stood protectively over V, guarding him to make sure not a single demon could get too close.

Although they had not practised their coordination much before, their battle proceeded fairly smoothly, and it was soon over. The demons turned to ash around them, and they were both filled with the high of battle. Grinning widely at V – all teeth and wild joy – Nero climbed back on the bike, shivering as V's hands rested against his sides.

“Let's go then and find some more demons to dust yeah?” Nero called out, engine roaring eagerly.

V didn't say anything in response, but the feral grin he shot back at Nero was answer enough. With a loud whoop, they took off together once more.


	6. Chapter 6

The pair headed further into the city, fighting a few smaller groups of demons – and only one group that was of a mid tier level. The rest fell quickly to their combined efforts, though the daylight had started to wane, and they decided to find a defenceable place to rest overnight. Griffon located a hollowed out warehouse nearby, and after cleaning out the stray demons inhabiting the space, Nero and V set up a temporary camp.

Seeing that the location was good, and the area surrounding it was easy to spot approaching demons, Nero marked it down on his map as a possible spot for a more permanent camp to be set up later.

Hauling in bits of broken furniture that they found in the storage room, Nero built up a fire while V laid out a few of the blankets that they had thought to bring with them. They ate ration bars and jerky for their dinner, and whilst not the most satisfying, it at least filled them enough to keep their stomachs from protesting too much.

Nero observed the man who sat across the fire from him; Griffon perched upon his raised knee, Shadow curled into his side, and Nightmare curled around his back. He wanted to know more about V; even though they had talked on their journey to meet Dante and his father, Nero felt like there was so much that they hadn't even had a chance to touch upon.

Like what was up with V's companions? The first time that Nero had seen them appear and disappear out of thin air, he had thought he was going crazy. And asking V about them, he had received a very vague reply about magic and energy and a bunch of other mumbo jumbo, that had made no sense what so ever to Nero. In the end, Nero had put it down to another one of V's oddities, and left it at that. But that didn't mean he wasn't still curious.

So taking the bull by the horns, Nero braced himself to ask V about himself.

“So V...” Nero began hesitantly, watching as V turned towards him. “Tell me about yourself?”

“There is really not much to tell I'm afraid.” V smiled self depreciatingly. “My parents were killed when I was young, and I was raised for a time by my grandfather. Unfortunately he too died much too early, and I was alone once again. A few years later Griffon found me, then Shadow and Nightmare followed not too long afterwards.”

Nero felt something about what V was saying resonate within himself. Something about his life seemed familiar, but he just couldn't remember why.

“And yourself Nero? I can't help but notice the absence of a mother in your life? Does she stay at home while you all go hunting?”

Nero's mouth tilted down sadly. “No, she umm....she died not long after having me. Unfortunately she tried to defend a young Dragon shifter from being taken, and in a rage the attackers turned on her also. They ran her through as she curled around the Dragon child. Dante and Dad have been raising me on their own since then, and I've been hunting with them for the last fifty or so years now.”

“I apologise Nero. I should not have asked.” V looked contrite.

“Hey no worries V. You didn't know, and I mean it was a long time ago.” Nero drew in a shaky breath. “And....she died for a cause you know? Doing what was right, and standing up for that child.”

V looked conflicted, but Nero didn't know what he had said that would have put that look on his face.

V didn't know how to feel. A part of his heart had leapt to know that such people had existed; that there were those who would put their lives at stake to protect the Dragons, but another part of him shivered in fear. If his wife had been slain in the Rider Riots protecting a dragon, did that mean that Vergil held animosity for them? Did he blame the dragons for the loss of his wife?

Although V normally tried to block out most conversations he was not a part of, the snatches of conversation that V had managed to catch had raised his fears that both Vergil and Dante knew what he was, or at least suspected. Were Vergil's words to him warnings to watch himself, regardless of the safety he seemed almost too eager to offer? Was that safety dependant on his good will and V's ability to keep Nero safe, and would he withdraw his offer and deal with V himself, if Nero were to be injured while in his care?

Feeling dread pool within his stomach, V decided to stay as unobtrusive to the older duo as possible. Though from what he could tell, Nero didn't know any of the things his elders did, and that made him feel better.

Just being in the same space as Nero made V feel safer, and a feeling that reminded him of _home_ filled him. He had not really wished to join this group initially, but the more time that he spent with Nero, the more his heart ached with a foreign longing. V wished his parents or grandfather were still around and could tell him what this feeling was. He wished that they could give him advice, that he could once more be that young child, wrapped within the strong arms of his father, protected from the world and all of it's evils.

But V hadn't had the comfort of those arms in years, hasn't been offered protection nor safe haven in so long that he has almost forgotten just what it was; but Nero, _Nero_ stirred up all these old feelings within him.

Sometimes....sometimes V wished that he and Nero could be more – had wondered if the connection they felt already, could mean _something._ That he could let himself relax, and open himself up to Nero and the possibility of forming a contract with the other man. But thoughts like that were dangerous. Thoughts like that were likely to get V and his companions killed, and V just couldn't risk that. And so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and locked them away with his other unfulfilled desires.

Unable to silence his emotions further that night, V bid Nero goodnight, and curled into the warm bodies of his companions.

Across the fire, Nero stared at V's huddled form, feeling as though he had misstepped somehow. He could feel how V seemed to withdraw into himself, shutting Nero out, and something within him cried out in pain. It pained Nero, the look that V would sometimes get on his face when he thought that no one was looking. It was a look of such sadness and loneliness that it made Nero's heart ache for the other man, and he wanted to do whatever he could to soothe him.

Not knowing what else to do, Nero too lay upon his blankets and tried to sleep.

_Nero ran, never staying in one place for too long, never trusting others not to harm him. He earned money where he could, stocked up on supplies and then moved on. It was a lonely existence, but there were no other options left to him – a dragon shifter on the run._

_It was a rainy day again, and Nero was stuck hiding in a cavern. Riders had been searching the nearby towns for dragons, and a few people had mentioned the strange child that had been through the town earlier, either not realising, or not caring what discovery would mean for the child. Nero had luckily managed to hear their conversations and escape to the cave, not wanting to risk running further and drawing their attention to himself._

_It was while he was crouched down, trying to curl as tightly into himself as possible, that something was blown into the cave with him. Leaping to his feet, Nero let his nails harden into sharpened claws, not wanting to hurt anyone, but knowing that he might have to, to escape. But it was not a person that was in the cave with him, but a bird._

_It was small and shone a bright blue, black. It clacked it's beak at Nero as he reached out, and he leapt back in alarm. Long moments of staring warily at each other, and they seemed to finally realise that neither was a threat to the other. Nero let his hand change back, the black markings upon his skin flashing briefly, before fading back into clear, pale skin once more. Seeing the markings, the bird hopped forwards clumsily, and approached Nero._

“_You're a shifter aren't you?” the bird questioned._

_Nero didn't seem too surprised that the bird could speak, and he nodded hesitantly. Bobbing his head in confirmation, the bird spoke again._

“_My name is Griffon, and I have been searching for you.” Nero tensed up once more at those words, though the next thing Griffon said put him at ease once more. “Your Grandfather had sent for me to look after you before he passed.....I'm sorry that I was not able to get to you sooner.”_

“_Grandfather sent for you?” Nero whispered, not sure if he believed the bird, but so desperately wishing that it was true. That even after his death, his grandfather was looking out for him._

“_Yes. I was always meant to be with you, but was sent into hiding when the purge happened. But he felt that it was time to call me back. Felt that it was time for us to meet and create a companion bond.”_

“_I...I don't know what that is.” Nero turned away ashamed of not knowing his own culture._

“_I know you don't.” Griffon soothed him gently. “It is not something you learn about so young, but you need it now more than ever.”_

_Griffon shook himself, feathers glistening as the raindrops flew off of them._

“_A companion bond is made between a shifter and their familiars or animal companions. The familiars help to strengthen the shifter, and in return the shifter protects them. They fight together, they live together, and in the end...they die together. A companion cannot survive the death of their shifter, and unless fully bonded to a Rider, a shifter does not do well with the death of a companion.”_

_Nero asked more questions, not wanting to condemn Griffon to death – not with so many hunting him and wishing for his death. But the bird would not be deterred, and their bond was made. The bright flash of light blinded Nero, and when it finally faded, Nero could feel Griffon deep within him, curling protectively around his heart._

_Tears fell from his eyes, a small part of that crushing loneliness, finally fading away._

Nero woke the next morning to Shadow laying almost on top of him. With a grunt, he pulled himself from beneath the warm, heavy weight, watching as Shadow raised his head and gazed calmly at him. It wasn't the most ideal way to wake, but Nero could only be thankful that at least he hadn't found himself wrapped around V again. Though he did wonder just when Shadow had decided that he looked like a comfortable mattress....

Staring across the remains of their fire, Nero could see V snuggled into the dense fur of Nightmare, with Griffon lying draped over him like a second blanket.

Wait...Griffon....Hadn't Nero just had a dream about meeting him? Something about a companion bond? No, no that must have just been something his mind had made up, and the reason Griffon was in the dream was because he was here with them now. It could have just as easily been Shadow or Nightmare that his mind had put in that dream, and it didn't mean anything.

Nero tried to tell himself this, but there was a very small part of himself that wondered. Eyes raising once more from where they had fallen to stare at the coals, Nero started as he met Griffon's piercing stare. There was a calm, knowing look within those golden eyes – as though Griffon were sharing a secret with Nero, but he just could not break the code. V stirred then, and broke their stare, but Nero knew that something was changing and he had to work out what, before it was too late. But too late for what, he didn't know.

Each day that passed, Nero could see how tired V was becoming. He wasn't sure, but the thought that he could see cracks in V's skin, though they looked almost too uniform to be cracks, almost like they were something else. Dark smudges covered V's skin, and Nero wondered just how he had managed to get so dirty in such a short amount of time. And...was that white showing through V's dark hair? Had demon hunting turned his black hair white with stress already? Nero was distressed, he couldn't help but feel like all of these aliments were somehow his fault.

They stayed out for two days before returning to their headquarters this time, and each night Nero's dreams felt increasingly, more familiar to him. Each dream he had, Nero felt like he was closer and closer to learning the truth, but his mind fought against itself.

It was only luck that had them managing to catch the older duo before they headed out again. Dante and Vergil reported back about the higher tier demons further their way, and it was decided that after this round of patrolling, they would all head that way to deal with them. If their suspicions were correct, the demon king would be in that direction also, and they would all need to be there to take him on.

V had tentatively asked for more information about this demon king, not having the same knowledge that the other three had, and with grim looks upon their faces, they filled him in. V felt sick to his stomach as they described him – the things he had done. Vergil explained how he had once been imprisoned, but with the help of many higher levelled demon followers, had managed to break free once more.

“He wants to rule both the human and demon realms” Dante explained. “He will use whatever he can to achieve his goals.”

“V....the last time we came across him, he had corrupted dragons working for him. Shifters that he had tainted with demon blood, and with no will left of their own. We suspect that he has either been at this for far longer than we have known; or that he has somehow gained the ability to raise them from the dead. They couldn't die, tied as they were to him. The only way to free them will be to kill him.”

V swallowed heavily, nausea threatening to choke him. “Why, why are you telling me this?” V asked shakily.

Vergil merely stared at him pointedly, not speaking a word, and finally V averted his gaze, withdrawing slightly from the older man. Nero stared between the two, not understanding what was going on, but realising that something important was being withheld from him. He opened his mouth to demand answers, but Dante made an abrupt cutting motion, stopping him in his tracks. The look Dante sent him was sympathetic, but also filled with a steely resolve, and Nero knew that he would not have his questions answered. Not now anyway.

The group separated once more, heading in opposite directions again. Vergil and Dante worried for the younger men, as they headed off on their own. The sight of V looking so ragged and broken filling both men with dread.

“Will he make it?” Dante questioned sadly, watching the pair take off on the motorcycle.

“Not for long. Not without a bond anyway. Less time if he continues to spend time with Nero.” Vergil responded quietly, wondering if he should have let V join them in the first place.

“What do we do now Verg? What we're asking him to do....it's killing him.” Dante was distressed, his protective instincts rearing their head, made doubly worse by the knowledge of just who's offspring V most likely was.

“I don't know Dante. At this point....” Vergil covered his eyes tiredly. “At this point, we just have to hope that they realise in time. Otherwise...we take care of him for as long as he has left.”

“_Forgive me Shokass....I am failing you, and your son.” _Vergil turned away from Dante, ashamed of the tears falling from his eyes. A pair of warm arms closed around him, Dante holding him close as they both sent prayers to whatever deity might be listening, that V would survive.


	7. Chapter 7

Travelling and fighting alongside another person, was definitely one way to get to know someone – though Nero did wish that he could have taken his time getting to know V properly. There had to be trust and honesty between partners when fighting; as you had to trust your partner to be there to have your back, and be in a position where you can return the favour.

Nero found that V was very easy to partner with during fights. Unlike with Dante or Vergil, Nero didn't have to pull the swings of his sword to avoid injuring the other, nor did V ever seem to get in the way when he used his pistol. Even the spaces that he sent his companions towards never seemed to interfere with Nero's rhythm, and each fight together became smoother and smoother.

Nero found that V wasn't the most talkative of people, though he was a very good listener. Nero liked to fill the empty silences between battles by talking about anything and everything, though the other man never seemed to tire of the sound of Nero's voice. He would always make quiet, thoughtful comments every now and again, just to let Nero know that he was still listening, and Nero could feel a warm sense of acceptance from the other man.

He didn't know quite why, but Nero found himself talking to V about his mother a lot. It wasn't something that he normally spoke of – his father still nursing the old hurt from nearly ninety years ago, and Dante would clam up every time someone so much as mentioned her. But Nero felt comfortable speaking about her to V – he felt like V could understand his anguish at losing her so young; having also lost his parents, and he just wished that maybe one day V would open up to him and tell him about his lost family too.

Griffon though, Nero couldn't work out why he had dreamt of the bird coming to meet him, and making a companion bond. He'd had similar dreams about Shadow and Nightmare also, and he was starting to wonder if spending so much time around the animals was giving him very vivid dreams, or if it was something else.

He dearly wished that he could speak to V about the dreams; but there was a feeling of dread that pool within his stomach whenever the thought arose. Nero wasn't one to go against his gut feeling, and so he kept the dreams to himself, and avoided Griffon's beseeching gaze.

Another thing that Nero had realised recently, was that no matter what happened in his dreams, not a single person ever spoke his name – and nor had he ever seen a reflection of himself. Every time his name was spoken, Nero felt as though his ears rang with the sound of the ocean, covering up the sound of his name. Other than that, he was generally referred to as 'child', 'boy', 'son' or something similar.

As for his reflection, Nero could see the dark smudges upon his arms upon the reflective surfaces – though only when his control slipped, and that was happening less and less as he aged – but any other features, besides a shock of snowy white hair, seemed to be obscured. Even the colour of his own eyes could not be seen, and the curiosity of why that was, was eating away at Nero.

They were in the middle of a fairly difficult fight, when it happened. Normally the demons wouldn't be giving them a problem, but it was the fact that there were just so many of them, that caused the issues. It was late afternoon, and the fighting had been intense all day. Nero could see that V was flagging, his movements had turned a little jerky as he sent out commands to his companions, and he swayed on his feet as he moved out of the way of attacks.

Nero was taking on as many of the demons as he could alone, wishing that he could spare his companion. He slashed at several demons, throwing them up into the air, and jumping quickly to land several follow up attacks in quick succession. As he was suspended in the air, Nero saw V go down, quickly disappearing under the weight of the swarm of demons that had sensed the weakened prey. V's companions disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Nero cursed as he realised what that meant – V was unconscious and unable to hold them here. Normally they would have been able to remain, but the amount of energy that they had expended, meant that they had been drawing upon V to keep their corporeal forms. Nero didn't know how he knew this, for as far as he was concerned, V's companions were normal animals; even though deep down he knew that wasn't true.

“V!” Nero shouted, panic filling him as yet more demons swarmed the downed man.

With a roar of rage, Nero ignited his sword, the flames racing down the blade, and slashed through the demons with all of his Rider strength behind the swing. Most of the demons flew back, and the ones that remained were soon dealt with. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to deal with all of them on his own – not while keeping V safe from harm – Nero grabbed a hold of the other man in his arms, and retreated. He brought up his communication device, dialling the familiar number to request back up from the two older hunters.

“Nero?” Dante's voice had never sounded so good to Nero's ears.

“Dante, need back up at my current coordinates, V's down and we're currently retreating.”

“Roger that Nero, we'll head there right now. What's the situation?”

Dante's calm professionalism helped calm Nero's pounding heart. The panic that had started to quickly overtake Nero's brain, started to recede slightly, and he could finally assess their situation clearly once more.

“Low level demons, but hundreds of them. No matter how man we took out, more kept popping up, so I'm going to take a guess and say that there is probably a nest nearby. We are currently on foot, and I won't be able to get to the bike, so if you can bring the car that would be the best.”

Dante made a hum of acknowledgement, and Nero could hear him calling out instructions and suggestions to Vergil – with Vergil's muffled replies harder to discern.

“Ok and what about V? Does he need immediate medical attention?” Dante asked next, worry filling his voice.

“I...I don't know.” Nero choked. His partner was injured, and he didn't even know how badly, nor could he stop to check. The sounds of hundreds of scratching claws and feet quickly catching up to them.

“I didn't have a chance to check, and we are being pursued. He's breathing, but that's about all I can tell you.”

Dante could hear the rising panic returning to Nero's voice, and tried to calm the younger man down again. Nothing good could happen in this situation if Nero lost himself to his panic.

“Ok Verg and I are tracking your signal, and we're almost there. You should see him Nero, taking the turns on two wheels, I swear!”

The sound of screeching tires seemed to lend credence to Dante's words, and Nero even managed a weak laugh at the sound. Vergil was normally a very sedate driver under normal circumstances, so to hear that he seemed to have turned into a rally car driver was slightly amusing.

“When we get to you,” Dante continued seriously, “You get V into the back of the car and back to HQ. We'll deal with the scum here, and bring back your bike, got it?”

“Yes,” Nero nearly sobbed, relief filling him as he heard the screeching of tires, not only through the speaker of his communication, but with his own ears.

Moments later the car came flying around a corner, Nero having to jump back awkwardly to avoid getting clipped. The car screeched to a halt, engine still running, and both Dante and Vergil jumped out with weapons already drawn. They threw a quick glance towards Nero, both men sighing as they could see no major damage to either man, before throwing themselves at the approaching horde.

Nero wrenched open the back door of the car, gently lying V down upon the seat, and then jumping into the drivers seat and spinning the car in a reckless U-turn. He was careful not to jostle V too much in the back, but Nero also wasn't going to risk getting stopped by stray demons. He needed to get V back to a safe place, somewhere where he could check him over properly, and treat any wounds that he had sustained.

Nero could feel himself sag in his seat, as their safe house came into view, a very worried Kyrie peering out of the window waiting for their arrival. Nero swung the car into park – the front end somehow ending up mounted on the kerb – and hastily carried V inside. He passed by Kyrie, and called out that he was going to take V to his room, and if she could please follow to look him over.

The sound of muted footsteps following up the stairs, let Nero know that Kyrie was following closely behind him. Not that he had thought that she wouldn't; Kyrie was one of the softest hearted people that Nero had ever met, and it was a wonder that she had managed to deal with all three demon hunters for so long.

Lying V down carefully, Nero looked at the damage to the other man. Dark marks, that he assumed were bruises, had started appearing over V's arms and chest; his skin had gouges that bled sluggishly and his breathing was quick and shallow. Laying the back of his hand gently upon V's forehead, Nero was alarmed at just how hot the other felt. V's skin shone with a slight sheen of sweat, and Nero rushed to find a cloth and some cool water to wipe him down with.

When he returned, Kyrie was already at V's beside, leaning over to check on, and clean the wounds. She looked up in alarm as Nero started growling in a low, menacing tone, stalking forwards with deadly intent. Kyrie backed up slowly, trying to put more space between herself and Nero, but she was trapped against the edge of the bed, and the closer she drew to V, the angrier Nero appeared to become.

In the end, the thing that saved her, was the low rumbling purr that V seemed to emanate – the sound pulling Nero from his haze, and drawing him inexorably closer. Kyrie shuffled sideways away from the pair, before slipping silently from the room. She had a feeling that there wasn't going to be a lot that she would be able to do; and she would have to tread carefully lest she reawaken Nero's behaviour. Later Kyrie would pop by again, and bring supplies for Nero to clean out the gouges V had suffered.

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, Nero ran the dampened cloth over V's body. V moaned quietly, twisting into the contact, as though seeking relief from the burning of his body. Nero kept this up, until the water eventually ran dry, and V seemed to have settled into an uneasy sleep.

Downstairs, Nero could hear the return of Dante and Vergil, the latter of which popped his head into the room to ask about the unconscious man. Nero had merely shook his head in defeat, as there had been no changes in the hours since they had brought him back. With a sad smile, and a few soft encouraging words, Vergil had withdrawn from the room.

“How's the kid?” Dante questioned as soon as Vergil reappeared.

“Not doing well unfortunately.” Vergil responded heavily. “His body temperature has risen alarmingly, and his body is trying to make the change, but even in unconsciousness he is holding onto his form too well.”

“Damn.” Dante swore quietly. If things had gotten this bad already, then nothing short of allowing for the change would save the boy. Bonding of course would also help; but neither Vergil nor Dante believed that V would allow for that to happen.

Nero sat beside V all night, watching as the other man tossed and turned as though in the throes of a nightmare. He tried laying a hand upon V's shoulder to stop the thrashing, and although relieved that V seemed to feel cooler to the touch, it didn't do too much to settle the other man. This pattern continued for three days, and each day brought Nero's hopes and spirits lower and lower. He couldn't help but feel guilty – he had been the one to beg V to join them – if he hadn't been hunting with them, then this would never have happened to V.

After the second night, Griffon had reappeared; and Nero couldn't contain the joy he felt at seeing the familiar. If Griffon was back, then that had to mean that V was getting better right? But if that were the case, then why were the bruise like marks spreading even further along V's skin? Each day the marks wound further and further up his torso and arms – and Nero could almost have sworn that he had seen these marks before somewhere.

Dante and Vergil had avoided the room, ever since they had tried to visit unannounced on the first day, and Nero had launched himself at them; growling and clawing and scratching until they had backed off and given him space. Nero had felt ashamed as he came back to himself, apologising profusely to both men, and telling them that they could visit if they wanted to – no matter how much something deep within him growled at the thought of letting them close to V – but they had thankfully declined.

The fourth day arrived, and still V showed no signs of waking. Nero laid beside the other man on the bed now, trying to warm the other up. As soon as the fever had subsided, V had started to shiver violently, and no amount of blankets or hot water bottles had helped to relieve it. It had only been when Nero had laid beside him to offer his own body heat, that V had turned into Nero, seeking out his warmth.

Reaching out his hand, Nero ran gentle fingers down V's face – tracing over his closed eyelids and down his nose, fingertips catching on the seam of his lips. Pulling back his hand, Nero leant forwards whispering to the unconscious V.

“Please wake up V. I don't know why, but I _need_ you here with me.” Nero could feel tears, threatening to choke him as he spoke. “You make me stronger, and I can fight to protect everyone better when you're around. You make me feel things deeper, your insights are so different to my own sometimes, and you make me see both sides.”

He clutched at V's limp hand tightly, body trembling with emotion at the lack of reaction. Griffon sat upon the discarded chair, watching over them both with sad, knowing eyes.

“V, you make _me_ a better man. And I don't want to lose that – don't want to lose you. You've become so important to me, and I don't want to live without you, not now that I know what life is like with you by my side. So please, V, _please.”_

Nero pressed a gentle, begging kiss upon V's lips – waiting with bated breath for a reaction; as though a kiss would wake him – but V remained as still as death. Only the shallow rise and fall of V's chest, indicating that he still lived. With a sob, Nero curled up around V, holding him tightly, until he fell into a restless sleep.

_Nero was surrounded by enemies on all sides. He had been a bit careless, and had wandered into this flimsy trap. Not that it would prove to be too much trouble for him, not with his familiars to help and his own strength to back them up. With a twist of his wrist, all three companions appeared beside him; all sharing the slightly feral grin that Nero turned on them._

“_Shall we?” He asked sardonically._

“_After you of course.” Griffon cackled._

_Nero threw himself forwards, silver rapier appearing in his hands, as he stabbed it through the chest of the closest demon. Spinning on his heel, Nero slashed out his free hand to direct the familiars towards another incoming group, as he danced around the attacks being sent his way._

_Tossing his head back to move the hair out of his eyes, Nero caught sight of a person standing upon the cliff edge, some twenty or so feet above him. Dodging yet another attack aimed at his torso, Nero rolled out of the way, stabbing upwards through the demon's undercarriage. Flicking another glance towards the still figure, Nero hoped that they kept out of the way, lest he have to protect them too. Though judging by the looks of the sword strapped to their back.....perhaps they could hold their own and be of some help._

_The point was moot in the end regardless, as the idiot simply stood slack jawed until the fight had ended. Then he jumped off the cliff, landing with a loud boom, that would surely draw yet more demons to their location. There was something off about this man though, Nero could feel there was something _more_ about him. Something not quite like himself, but maybe something similar. He made sure to hide any of his obvious markings though, just in case. Nero hadn't managed to survive this long by being lax with his own safety._

Wait..... Nero's unconscious mind cried. I know this scene. I was there! But this isn't my memory....I'm seeing it from a different angle.....I'm seeing it from....

_Nero could hear Griffon mock the stranger. _Though he wasn't a stranger.

_Staring up into the clear blue eyes of himself, Nero could finally see his image in the reflection of those eyes. _Staring back at him, through the reflection, was V.


	8. Chapter 8

On the morning of the fifth day, V finally stirred awake. Confusion filled him as he found himself lying in a soft bed, wrapped up in a strangely familiar pair of arms. Looking down in confusion and mild alarm, V was reassured to find that the arms holding him were Nero's, and a quick look around him confirmed that he was in his room at headquarters.

Slightly confused as to how he got there – and not to mention just why was Nero in his bed with him? - V continued to take in his surroundings. His eyes finally fell on Griffon observing him from the end of the bed; uncharacteristically quiet as though trying not to wake the sleeping man.

“Griffon,” V greeted, surprised at how dry his throat felt. Just how long had he been out of it?

“V.” Griffon's voice was filled with relief, and something else. But before V could enquire further on what that something might be, Griffon continued speaking.

“We've been worried sick bud, since you went and got yourself knocked out.” Griffon chastised V lightly.

V furrowed his brow, trying to remember just what Griffon was talking about; until finally it all clicked into place. The long day of fighting, the unending number of demons that kept coming at them and offering no respite; getting hit somehow and going down; thinking that this was it, this is how he was going to die.

“Sorry Griffon,” V croaked. “I didn't mean to worry you.”

“Pfft, I knew you would be fine.” Griffon scoffed, hiding the fear and anxiety that had plagued him for the last four days. “But Nero here....well he hasn't left your side since he brought you in.”

Griffon shifted nervously, knowing that he needed to tell V the signs that Nero was exhibiting and what that probably meant, and more importantly, about that stolen kiss Nero had sneaked in. “V....about Nero...”

But before he could continue, Nero started shifting in his sleep. V glanced down at the bowed head of white hair, noticing that Nero had a frown plastered across his face. His eyes were moving rapidly behind his closed lids, and his mouth seemed to be forming soundless words. Running gentle fingers through his hair, V tried to help settle him – it was the least he could do, if what Griffon had said was true, and Nero had been tending to him while he was unconscious.

But Nero didn't settle – instead his whole body started shifting, until suddenly his blue eyes flew open, connecting immediately with brilliant green.

“V.” Nero spoke in wonder. “You're awake.”

Nero reached out one of his hands, pushing back the black and white strands of V's hair. That had been another thing that had initially alarmed Nero, the fact that the longer V was out of it, the whiter his hair seemed to be turning.

V opened his mouth to thank the other man for looking after him, but Nero spoke again before he could.

“I've been dreaming about you....”

V stiffened alarmingly within Nero's hold, though the other man was so lost in wonder that he did not initially notice. V tried to pull himself as far away as possible, and it was then that he noticed the dark marks, and scales that had started to reappear upon his arms. Eyes flying towards Nero in fear, V was captured in his wondrous gaze.

“All this time I've been dreaming, and it was you I was dreaming of.” V trembled in his arms, knowing what that meant. “You're a Dragon Shifter aren't you V?”

Nero was not prepared for V throwing himself from the bed. He was not prepared for V's hair to start turning stark white, nor for the scant markings upon his skin to suddenly spread all over his arms and torso. Nero also wasn't prepared for the tears that started to drip from V's eyes, as the other man turned from him, and raced down the stairs – Griffon following faithfully at his side.

Cries of alarm rang out from Dante and Vergil – both leaping to their feet – as they witnessed the previously unconscious V, race out of the front door half dressed. They called out to the fleeing man, begging him to stop, but not even the slightest hesitation was given. Moments later, Nero flew down the stairs, yelling out to the older pair to ask where V had run off to, and then he too raced out of the front door.

Nero turned at the end of the street, praying that V hadn't run the other way, and simply trusting in his instincts that had told him that V had come this way. The sight of V collapsed upon his hands and knees terrified Nero, and he raced towards the other man. Griffon hovered in the air nearby, and Shadow prowled within reach along with Nightmare; but Nero wondered at the distance that they kept from V.

“Stay back Nero.” V growled lowly, voice more gravelly than usual, an undertone filled with something feral, layering through the sound.

Nero paused at V's warning, but ultimately he didn't want to leave to other man alone, and so he stepped closer. He watched as V's body seemed to wind tighter and tighter with tension, with every step closer he took. When he was almost within touching distance, V finally looked up at him, and Nero gasped in surprise.

V's tangled hair had lost the last of the black colouring, the silvery white strands falling over his slit pupiled green eyes. Eyes that Nero lost himself in. Eyes that he had never been able to see in his dreams, but seemed as familiar as his own blue were to himself. Nero reached out a trembling hand to V's face, wanting to _touch, hold, protect_, but a darkly marked hand reached up to halt his movements.

“Don't.” V snarled at him, teeth sharpened alarmingly.

“V...please.” Nero didn't know what he was begging for, just knew that he didn't want V to let go. He felt like if V did, then he would disappear from his life, and he would never see him again.

“I'm sorry Nero,” V turned his gaze away, hand slipping from Nero's arm. The growl had left V's voice, leaving it tired and filled with an unbearable sadness.

Nero grabbed his arm frantically, heart pounding within his chest. “Stay.”

“I can't. Not anymore. Not now that you know what I am.” Nero's heart broke at V's words, not even knowing why.

“V...” Griffon's voice was soft – pleading – but V shook his head, and tugged his arm from Nero's grasp.

“Goodbye Nero.....I,” V seemed to hesitate, before continuing, all the while backing slowly from the other man. “I am glad that I met you.”

When he reached the other end of the street, V stopped backing away. Nero watched with watering eyes as the scales upon his skin multiplied, racing the length of V's entire body. A brilliant flash of light blinded Nero, and when he finally managed to blink the spots from his eyes, a beautiful dragon was winging it's way away from him. The pained scream that tore from V's throat as the change overtook him, would haunt Nero for the rest of his days.

Nero stood watching in sadness as the dragon disappeared from sight, the image of those beautiful black tipped, white scales burned into his mind. Nero hadn't even realised that he had instinctively reached out towards V, hand raised to call the other man back to his side. Fingers curling into a fist, Nero let his hand drop back down to his side limply.

Looking around, Nero noticed that the animals had also disappeared, and loneliness hit him hard. With a heavy heart, Nero slowly made his way back to headquarters, only to run into his father and Dante just around the corner. Both men had witnessed the scene and transformation, but unlike Nero, neither seemed surprised. Nero felt a brief flash of anger that they had kept him in the dark about this, only for it to fizzle out quickly. If V's flight was any indication, Nero knew that him knowing, would have caused the other to have left much earlier.

Watching as his son slowly shuffled his way towards them, Vergil could see how heartbroken Nero really was. The thing that broke Vergil's own heart, was the fact that Nero probably didn't even realise why, even if he now knew that V was a shifter.

Nero looked up at the older men before him, silent tears already running down his face. His father opened his arms to him, and without thought, Nero fell into them like he was a child once more. From behind, Nero could feel Dante wrap his arms around the both of them, and combined they held the crumbling pieces of Nero together. Numbness fell over Nero then, cocooning him in a haze of despair.

They managed to get a nearly comatose Nero back to headquarters, waving the concerned questions from Nico and Kyrie off. Vergil laid Nero down in his bed, sitting on the edge and gripping his sons' hand when he whimpered in distress when he tried to leave. Dante stood in the open doorway, worry darkening his features as he witnessed his nephew go through the shock of a rejected bond.

Vergil wanted to feel angry at V for leaving like this, leaving Nero like this, but he knew that it was likely the other boy had never been taught about bonding, nor the consequences that could occur if he were to deny it. He also felt worried about just what the shifter was currently going through now; the consequences not being one-sided. He just hoped that his companions would be enough to help the other through the coming days. And maybe, just maybe, V would come back on his own one day when he was less afraid.

But for now, Vergil pushed the damp strands of Nero's hair back from his face, watching as his vacant eyes roamed the room restlessly – searching for someone who was no longer there. The sob that caught in Nero's throat was not unexpected, and Vergil shushed him gently, doing his best to soothe the gaping wound that had grown within Nero's chest. Dante turned away then, unable to bear the sight of his family suffering.

“V, Gods child, return to us safe and sound. Please.” Dante begged silently, hoping that they would not lose both boys that night.

It took a few days before Nero finally managed to break from his haze, though it was obvious to tell that he still felt the loss of V keenly within himself. Neither Dante nor Vergil would allow Nero to hunt alone, the pair trading off partnering him to keep an eye on him. As much as they wished they could just take time off for Nero to recover, the swarms of demons had been increasing yet again, and they would need to head out soon to deal with the demon king.

“V!” Griffon cried out in alarm as the pale dragon before him faltered.

V tried to right himself, wings flapping furiously to no avail – he simply had not the knowledge, nor the practice with flying – before he found himself crashing harshly into the ground below. His huge form slipped and skid across the ground, claws digging frantically at the ground, scrambling to slow himself. By the time he finally slid to a halt, V's entire body trembled with effort.

A swirl of light surrounded him, and he was once more left in his human form, huddled upon the torn up ground and exhausted beyond belief. Nightmare and Shadow appeared then, both hovering around him anxiously as Griffon squawked in terror.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” Griffon chanted, taking note instantly of the cracks that covered V's form – and not from the scales that still decorated his skin – and inside he wept. V's grandfather had warned Griffon of what this was, and unless he could convince V to return to Nero...there was nothing that could be done.

“V, please, we need to go back to Nero.” Griffon begged.

V reached out a shaking hand towards the bird – his oldest friend – and smiled sadly at him.

“I can't Griffon. Not now that he knows what I am.”

“He will protect you V! Nero would never harm you!” Shadow and Nightmare rumbled their agreement, but V would not be swayed.

V thought about the protection that Vergil promised to him, and was tempted. But then he remembered the family that had offered him shelter after he had lost his grandfather; remembered the way that the false riders had stormed through their home, killing the children first and torturing the adults. He remembered as the house was ransacked, before being burned to the ground; not a single soul left alive when they were done.

V had hidden as he had been instructed, protected by the eldest son of the family. The pair had witnessed the deaths, the fire and the wreckage left behind; and unsurprisingly, he too had turned on V. He blamed V for his family's deaths, and for the loss of their home; but still with the last kindness left within his heart, he had not turned V in. With a shaking hand, he had told V to leave, to disappear and never again show his face before him. V had fled with fear hounding his every step, and never again had he let himself grow close to another – not until Nero.

V could not possibly let the same thing happen to Nero and his family. He could not risk either their deaths nor their censure. And if that meant that V had to pay the price for his failures with his life; then at least he would no longer have to keep living as the last shifter. Perhaps, if it was decided that he had lived a good enough life, V might be able to be reunited with his family once more. Might be able to find that family that had taken him in, and apologise to them.

So with saddened eyes, V made his decision.

“I'm sorry my friends. But we will get through this alone, I promise you.”

  
With a cry of despair, Griffon threw himself at the stubborn shifter that he had grown to love, beating at his unresisting body with his wings. V wrapped this trembling arms around the bird, whispering choked apologies to them all.

When the tears had finally run dry, and night begun to fall; Nightmare simply picked V up carefully, carrying the weakened man towards a nearby copse of trees. Hopefully if they were lucky, no one would investigate the booming sound of V falling from the sky, or if they did come, that they would not be able to make sense of the marks left behind. Just in case though, as soon as they entered the trees, the animals made sure to take many twists and turns to confuse any followers, before settling in a densely packed strand of trees towards the centre.

All night, Shadow prowled around, keeping watch for any pursuers. Griffon perched upon Nightmare's shoulder, trying and failing to keep his worry in check as V fell into a fevered daze. Nightmare cradled the burning hot man within his hold all night, making sure the thrashing man did not harm himself, nor fall from his grasp. Their hearts broke, as lost within his fever dreams, V cried out incessantly for Nero – begging for him.

The night was long, but finally with the dawn, V's fever finally broke, and the three breathed sighs of relief. The were not out of the woods yet, but the worst was hopefully over now. V was much weakened by his second bout of fever, his body still not having fully recovered from his last illness and injury; and his transformation had sapped the last of his remaining energy. The trio nursed V back to as much health as they could, each knowing that there was only one way for him to fully recover.

They watched as over the next months V weakened further. Tiredness seeming to dog his every step, the shadows beneath his eyes darkening horribly. His already slim frame, turned almost skeletal – food no longer holding any interest for him. V could no longer hide his markings, no longer shift the colour of his hair to something a little less eye catching. Each day was another heartbreak for the three of V's companions, as they watched their friend and master, slowly waste away.

Griffon stole V new clothing to keep him covered, his tired body no longer able to keep him warm, even when the sun shone down so brightly upon them. Shadow tried to tempt V to eat the game he caught, but V would pet his head with a smile and refuse. And Nightmare, Nightmare simply would not let V out of his sight. He followed after him like a faithful dog, making sure nothing else happened.

It was one of those days where Griffon despaired, unable to rouse V from his haze, when suddenly V shot up in alarm. Not a word was spoken by the lithe man, Nightmare and Shadow returning to his body as though called, before he turned into his dragon form and took off. The white dragon dipped alarmingly to one side, before finally managing to right itself, his form quickly growing distant.

Griffon screeched in alarm, launching himself into the sky after the dragon, wondering all the while what had happened to fill V with so much energy, when moments before he could barely gather the strength to lift his head.

Below them, hundreds of people gasped in awe at the sight of the dragon and bird racing through the sky; people filled with awe at the sight of the first dragon to be seen in over a century.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been months since V had flown off on his own, and Nero was falling apart from stress. Both Dante and Vergil had both come clean about what they knew – what they suspected – and Nero had been angry beyond belief. Had they both not thought that it might have been important for Nero to know these things? That Nero might have needed to know to be careful not to initiate a contract with V? Had....had V not wanted Nero?

No, that wasn't it. Nero knew from what V had said, that he didn't want to tie himself to anyone. That he was afraid; and Nero didn't – _couldn't –_ blame the other man. The dreams that he had been having, V's past, were enough to make Nero unsure of trusting others. He was just surprised that V had trusted Nero enough to follow him home that first time.

No matter what his head told him though, in his heart, Nero kept waiting for V to come back to him. To walk through that front door, or even fly in and land on the roof, Nero waited for V to return. He pushed aside the fear that V had not survived their separation; he knew that his companions would move heaven and earth to make sure that V remained alive; though a small, mostly ignored, part of his mind wondered if V wanted to return.

Nero moped around headquarters for the first month, trying to sleep away his misery. But that too followed him in his dreams, and the sound of V's pained screams as he changed, haunted his every waking moment. Dante and Vergil let him slack off and leave all of the demon hunting to them, but after that first month, he was soon harried back into work. Dante grinned at him roguishly, telling him that it would do him good to get out, and get some exercise. Otherwise V wouldn't recognise the ghoulish creature he had become, when he returned.

Despite his grumbling, Nero did find that it helped getting back out there culling demons. Though he did notice that he was never left to fight on his own anymore. He wondered if the older pair thought that he might take off on his own to search for V, if he were left on his own.....and Nero couldn't even deny that the thought had crossed his mind once or twice.

But he knew that he had a duty to help rid the world of these demons; to help his father and Dante to take down the threat of the demon king – and now, after meeting V, Nero wanted even more, to help release those tainted dragons from their torment. That didn't mean that Nero didn't have times where he just wanted to curl up and cry, though he pushed through by telling himself that he needed to make the world a safer place, so that V could one day return to him.

Nero knew that something was going to happen soon. The amount of demons that they found was decreasing each day; and although that would normally be a good thing, not one of the hunters felt ease at their sudden disappearance. Late one night, Nero wandered down to the kitchen for a drink, only to walk in on Dante and Vergil discussing the problem.

“I'm just not convinced that those demons have packed up and gone back to the Underworld.” Dante was saying. Vergil hummed in agreement.

“I agree, it is very suspicious, and I fear that the demon king is calling them back to his side.” Vergil sighed tiredly. “If we do not act now, it will be too late, and there will be too many demons for us to handle. If only....” Dante nudged Vergil firmly in the ribs to stop him from finishing that sentence, both men turning to watch Nero slink into the room.

“Drink.” Nero stated shortly, wandering over to pour himself a glass of water. Instead of heading back to his room though, Nero planted himself at the table across from the two older men, and stared at them expectantly. “So?”

Dante huffed out a laugh, though his father stared at him disapprovingly.

“Nero....” Vergil began.

“Can't leave the kid behind Verg. You and I both know that this is too much for us to handle on our own. We're going to need all the extra hands out there that we can get.”

Vergil gritted his teeth at Dante's words, but couldn't argue, as what he said was true.

“Fine.” Vergil could not have sounded less enthusiastic if he'd tried. “We're heading for the demon king in three days, so be ready. Take all the fire power that you have, as this is going to be our toughest fight yet.”

“If what we suspect is true, the vanishing demons are going to be lying in wait to ambush us en mass on the way, then from what we can gather, there are three dragons under his control.” Dante continued, looking uncharacteristically serious. “We want to free those dragons Nero, not kill them. They don't deserve this fate.”

Nero nodded quietly, the very thought of something like that happening to V making his blood run cold.

“How do we do that?” He questioned.

The look that passed between Vergil and Dante, did not fill him with hope.

“We don't know Nero.” Vergil admitted. “We had been hoping that V......That V might be able to help out, but that is unfortunately not an option now.”

Nero flinched slightly at the mention of V, hoping that neither man mentioned his reaction. “So the only way to free them is to kill the king?”

“Yes.”

“Then we kill the king. If you can cover me and create a distraction, then I'll go after the king myself.”

Vergil looked uneasy, but Dante grinned roguishly back at him.

“Causing mayhem is what I do best!” Exclaimed Dante, flashing a toothy smile at Nero.

Nero rose from the table then, nodding to the two older men, and heading back to his room. In his mind, Nero's mind cried out for V – wishing for the other man to return to him, lend him his strength and courage, for Nero felt that although he had spoken such bold words before, he did not truly believe that he could achieve his goal.

The next two days were a flurry of preparations and packing, each man checking their weapons and ammunition stocks, popping in on Nico to fix any issues that they found. Kyrie was cooking up meals to take, easy things to eat hot or cold that would not spoil. They had decided to take the car only to their destination as it offered more room for their equipment, and could hold all three men at once. Nero also wasn't too keen on taking his baby into the heart of the fight where she might end up damaged either.

The car was packed, their weapons ready for the coming fight. Nero dragged himself from his bed, the dream he had last night filling him with terror.

_The forest was old and dark, the groaning of the branches the only sounds besides the laboured breathing of the sole human hidden within. A huge black bear curled around the man, the warmth he offered barely making a difference as V's body was wracked with shivers._

_Shadow and Griffon watched the pair with worry in their eyes, the bird fretting quietly as he plucked at his feathers. Shadow lashed his tail in agitation, wishing so much that he could help, but he too was feeling weakened by V's ailing state. They watched as V tossed and turned, pale face damp with sweat, as his whole body shook._

_They laid side by side throughout the long night, listening with breaking hearts as V cried out for Nero. Cried out for someone who would answer the call, if only he had been given the chance to._

_The night was long, and Griffon was scared that they would lose V a few times, his breath stuttering to a halt many times, before it would once again start – though each breath sounded like it cost the frail man more than he had to offer. Morning brought with it the breaking of the fever at least, and though they did not relax, V's companions felt hope begin to rise within them_

_The months passed slowly, and V seemed to waste away before their eyes. They had to watch as the shifter turned away from food, his body no longer able to hide his hair or markings. V spent his days quietly, no longer having the energy nor the will to continue living. Each day that passed was a torment on his soul, and V welcomed the blank silence of sleep._

Nero's wanted to run to V, wanted to answer the calls that the other man had so desperately cried out in the throes of his fever; but he didn't know where V was, and he couldn't leave Dante and Vergil to fight the demon king alone. But he promised himself, that once this was over, Nero was going to find V, and nothing was going to stop him until he did. And those companions of his had better keep V alive, or Nero was going to be pissed at the other man.

But in the meantime, Nero had a demon king to kill.

Three silver haired men stood before a veritable army of lower demons, swords drawn and held at the ready. They shared grim looks before they threw themselves into the fray.

Dante yelled out as he leapt forwards, sword flashing and gun firing. The demons surrounding started falling quickly, but they were replaced quickly in a seemingly endless wave of demons.

Vergil sliced through scores of demons with each swing, his form more upright and classically trained than Dante's, though no less deadly. He stuck stubbornly to Nero's side, even as his son rolled his eyes at him.

Nero shot his gun at the demons as he ran towards them, using his grappling hook to propel himself closer and ignoring the annoyed shout his father gave as he flew forwards. He knew Vergil meant well, but this was not a fight where he could watch over Nero every moment; Nero knew that eventually he would have to split off and take care of the dragons further on. He swung his sword with a calm finesse that he had never before displayed, knowing that now was not the time to let emotion cloud his judgement.

Watching his son fight, Vergil was filled with pride. Nero was taking out the demons with a calm professionalism, not wasting a single drop of energy on the unnecessary jumps and yells that he usually favoured. The normal constant taunts that Nero would throw towards his enemies was absent, and all that was left with the focused young man before him.

Vergil had always wondered if it had been the right thing to do, to raise Nero as a demon hunter along with himself and Dante; but the very thought of giving him up to someone else....someone who would not understand that _otherness_ that sometimes came with being a Rider, who could never be able to teach him what he needed to know. No, Vergil could not have done it, he could not have parted with his son. The last part of his dearly beloved wife – not then, not ever. Still fear gripped at his heart, and he prayed that Nero at least, would come out of this fight alive.

Hours passed this way, each man fighting both together and separately. The lower demons had been interspersed with a few mid tier demons, though one or two high tier had also joined the fray. Unfortunately for them, the higher demons had not cared for their comrades, and as such ended up doing more damage to their own ranks than to the three hunters opposing them. Many weaker demons were stomped on, or rolled over, making their work easier – though that was offset by the more dangerous foes entering the battle.

Finally the ranks seemed to thin out, Dante yelling for the other two to continue on, and he would stay behind to take care of the rest of the rabble. Vergil had hesitated, unsure if even Dante could take on the hundreds of demons that still filled the area.

“Go! I'll be fine.” Dante had yelled, frustrated. “Every moment you waste here, could have been another moment where the demon king was dead.”

Nero nodded at him solemnly, calling back to him not to die, before he cut a path through the demons before him. Vergil was close on his heels as they ran forwards, both using their increased speed to get past any demons intent on pursuing them. They took many twists and turns through the area, the sounds of Dante fighting fading the further they went, until finally they arrived in a clearing.

Nero gasped at the sight of the three tainted dragons, two of which were hovering in the air, the sound echoed by Vergil, who had fallen to his knees.

“Shakass....Domronuss....” Nero could hear Vergil whisper in disbelief.

He turned in shock to look back at the dragons once more, knowing now that they were V's parents. The identity of the third dragon though, Vergil did not seem to know. The largest of the dragons was a deep black, the light from the sun being swallowed in the darkness. His eyes were tainted a blood red, madness and rage all that was reflected within them.

One of the smaller female dragons was the same silvery white as V had been, though she lacked the black markings along the edges of her scales. Her scales seemed to reflect the light, bouncing it back towards their eyes and blinding them temporarily. Her eyes were the same blood red, and held the same hint of madness. Nero wanted to believe that there was something more within her eyes, something that seemed to flicker as she stared down at him.

The last dragon was smaller still than even the white female, and if Nero was correct, very likely not to survive the fight. Her blue scales seemed dulled, scratches and scars lining them, her wings were wrapped protectively around her body, offering little protection, torn as they were. Her eyes were red also, but faded as though the taint within her was losing it's grip on her ailing form. Nero watched as she seemed to turn her head from side to side, nostrils flaring wide, but seeming to be unable to catch sight of them, and he realised that she could not see.

In fact when the other two dragons spiralled into dives towards them, at a signal from the demon residing upon a stone throne, the third dragon did not move to follow. Instead, she fell to the ground, a cloud of dust rising as her body landed, much to the frustration of the king. With a bolt of magic, the dragon fell with a cry, before she seemed to fade before their very eyes. The other two dragons pulled out of their dive, shocked at the sudden disappearance of their third. Indeed they were so shocked that they ignored the continued commands being demanded of them.

Sharing a look between them, Vergil and Nero decided to take the opportunity to use their distraction against them, and rush the demon king. They made it more than halfway to the demon king, before the angered roar of one of the dragons filled their ears.

“Keep going Nero!” Vergil cried out, pushing his son forwards, not allowing him to slow. “I've got this.”

“Are you sure you can do this dad?” Nero panted back, unsure if his father would be able to fight these dragons that he seemed to know.

“I've got this.” Vergil repeated steadily. Nero met his eyes briefly as he ran, seeing the steeled determination that filled his father's eyes. With a final nod, Nero took off faster, quickly leaving Vergil in his wake.

Skidding to a halt, Vergil turned to deal with the two charging dragons – sword drawn.

“I'll free you from this torment Shokass, Domronuss.”

Hardening his heart, and steeling his nerves, Vergil faced down his two childhood friends.

Nero's run faltered slightly as he heard the first clash of steel upon claws, the roars of angry dragons and Vergil's own battle cries filling his ears. But he did not have time to turn to look, did not have time to think of anything other than the demon king that he was rapidly approaching.

The demon king seemed to be surprised to see him coming at him, having obviously assumed that Nero would stay behind to battle the dragons also. So it was a surprise when the shot Nero fired towards him, was deflected by an all but invisible shield. It filled Nero with rage as he watched the demon king upon his throne, not even flinching as Nero hacked and slashed away at his shield.

Multiple times, Nero was thrown backwards by blasts of magic, and each time he would stagger back to his feet and continue with his task. Behind him, Nero could still hear the dragons calls, though he could no longer hear his father's cries. Filled with fear, Nero turned to look back towards where he had left Vergil, only to see the older man knocked out; trapped beneath the smaller of the two dragons. She did not seem as though she was trying to kill him, but Nero couldn't bank on that.

With a cry of frustration, Nero abandoned his own target and raced to help his father. In his fear however, Nero had forgotten and lost track of the second dragon, and it was a shock to him to be sent flying as the male dragon knocked into him. Nero lay winded upon the ground, gasping for breath, only to have it knocked out of him again, as the dragon landed beside him; one of the giant claws caging Nero, and pinning him to the ground.

Above him, gleaming white teeth flashed menacingly at him; and the hesitation that held the female back from killing Vergil was not present. A splatter of steaming hot saliva dripped from the dragon's maw, landing upon Nero's shoulder, the fabric of his coat sizzling as it came into contact.

Nero looked up into those red eyes above him; determined that he would not look away, and that he would meet death head on. His only regret was that he would not be able to hunt down V when this was all over, that he could not make this world a better place for the shifter.

It was to this scene that Dante finally managed to stumble, having managed to kill off enough lower demons for them to decide retreat was a safer option, most fleeing back to the Underworld. With quick eyes, Dante took in the sight of their childhood friends; changed into their dragon forms, both heavily tainted. He could see Vergil's still form held down by Shokass, and Nero also pinned beneath Domronuss, but clearly still alive and kicking.

Dante could not tell if Vergil was still alive, but he knew that the other man would wish for him to protect his son regardless. So with a cry of despair, Dante fired shot after shot at the bigger dragon, each bullet pinging harmlessly against hardened scales. He was soon sent flying though, the dragon soon growing irritated by his persistence and swatting him away with his tail. Dante pulled himself up far enough to watch the whole scene unfold.

With a mighty roar, Domronuss snaked his head forwards towards Nero, teeth coming together with a 'snap'.

“NERO!”


	10. Chapter 10

Nero closed his eyes as he felt the dragon above him lunge forward, maw open and ready to snap closed around his body. Distantly he could hear Dante yelling out his name, but he couldn't spare the breath to try to falsely reassure the older man. He just hoped that Dante could manage to get his father out of there alive, even if Nero himself didn't make it. Perhaps it was better this way, Nero mused. Perhaps if he died here, his spirit might be able to watch over V.

Nero could feel the pressure against his chest increasing as the dragon leant closer, could feel the heat of his breath against his face. A fang scraped against is cheek, filling Nero with terror. But then all of a sudden, the weight above him was gone. The sound of an anguished roar filled his ears, and Nero rolled to his side to see what was happening.

He stared in disbelief at the sight before his eyes, rubbing them harshly as though to erase the unbelievable vision before him. The huge black dragon that had very nearly eaten Nero, was now being attacked by a silvery white dragon, with black tipped scales. And although Nero had only ever seen this dragon once before, he had seen him every night in his dreams – it was V. V was here, he'd come back and was protecting Nero, and Nero could have wept.

V's three animal companions had accompanied him; though they seemed to be more a distraction than anything else – their usual fighting styles all but useless against hardened dragon scales. Nightmare lumbered towards Nero, and although he knew that he wasn't in any danger from the bear – or at least he hoped he wasn't – Nero still cringed slightly as he was picked up off of the ground. Being carried by a bear was not something that Nero ever thought would happen to him, and from Dante's incredulous look, he had never thought to witness the sight either.

Nero was placed gently back on the ground beside the gobsmacked Dante, Nightmare lumbering back towards the two fighting dragons. Another roar spilt the air as V raked his sharp claws down Domronuss' side, sizzling hot blood seeping from the wound he left behind. Turning as one, Nero and Dante watched nervously as Shokass shifted slightly from her crouched position.

Although both men would dearly love for her to move off of Vergil; give them a chance to rescue the hopefully still alive man, they knew that if she were to join the fight against V, it would not turn out well for the young dragon shifter. Both tainted dragons were bigger, and more experienced than V, and only his youth and speed were his advantages. Thankfully, Shokass didn't seem inclined to move; happy to roar angrily towards the fighting pair.

Another thing that Nero had noticed, was that V did not look well. Although harder to tell in his dragon form, Nero could tell that he looked sickly. His mass was not nearly as big as previously, and regardless of how quick he was attacking the eldest dragon, Nero could see that every movement was costing him. The longer the fight went on, the worse off V was looking.

His mind made up, Nero decided that he had to help V before his body failed him, had to end this fight once and for all – and that meant finishing off the demon king. Sharing a look with Dante, the men leapt forwards at the same moment, swords drawn and battle cries upon their lips.

However, if they had thought that they might have caught the demon king unprepared for their attack, they were sadly mistaken. They were once more met with the impenetrable shield surrounding him, the king himself sitting back and watching them with lazy contemplation.

Dante and Nero traded off trying to attack or distract the king, though nothing they did seemed to be able to put a dent in the shield. Their frustration grew, even as they became tired fighting their one-sided fight, and they were close to giving up. Finally Nero scored a shot on the gleaming crystal hovering before them, the shield flickering briefly and giving both men hope. As soon as he realised that the men had worked out the source of the shielding, the demon king called his dragons to him.

Shokass shook her head angrily, fighting the command with all of her being – seeming as though enough of the real Shokass was still within her and rebelling against his mastery of her. Domronuss however disengaged from the fight with V, and flew towards them like a shot. Readying himself, Dante prepared to leap at him, throwing instructions over his shoulder towards Nero, who was guarding his back.

“Leave Domr to me; you and V take down the king.” Nero grunted in acknowledgement, deflecting a blast of magic with his blade. “We're counting on you Nero. Do us proud.”

The big black dragon swooped down, talons outstretched and wings spread wide. Shifting slightly to the right, Dante leapt upon his neck, legs clamping down upon the area just behind the huge, scaled head. With his sword strapped upon his back, Dante reached forwards and grasped at the curved horns before him, yanking back harshly upon them and throwing the dragon's balance off.

Head pulled back abruptly, Domronuss kicked off of the ground and back into the air, Dante turning his head this way and that to try to bring him back to ground. Nero watched in shock as the pair spun through the air crazily, the dragon's wings tucked close to his side as he tried to dislodge his unwanted passenger.

Dante could feel his stomach lurch as his world kept turning around and around, but even the oncoming sense of sickness, would have to be ignored in order to deal with this threat. Dante knew that from his position, seated as he was behind the head of the shifter, he could very easily draw his sword and pierce through the vulnerable back of the head; but that wasn't what they wanted.

Before entering this fight, and before even knowing just what shifters the demon king had tainted, they had all agreed that they would try to free the shifters from his control. Killing the shifters would only be used as a very last resort, and even then, Dante wasn't sure if he would be able to do so. It went against everything he as a Rider stood for; though if it were the only way to free his friends from their torment, then perhaps he would be able to do so. Even so, doing such, for whatever reason, would not ease the burden of guilt that he would carry around for the rest of his life.

Dante did his best to hold on, thighs gripping tightly even as he tired – the grip he had on the horns never once wavering. It didn't take long for Domronuss to finally manage to shake Dante from his neck, though this proved to be his own downfall. Hanging precariously by the horns, Dante used his dangling weight to further throw the dragon off balance. Having his head yanked downwards, finally threw Domronuss from the air, his wings not managing to snap out quickly enough to save him. As they rapidly approached the ground, Dante made the hasty choice to jump off safely; watching as the dragon hit the ground with an earth shaking boom.

Dante watched cautiously, sure that that must have knocked the dragon out, but not willing to take it for granted. A slight groan of pain was the only reaction he received though, and he relaxed slightly, only to tense up as another dragon swooped past him at speed. Withdrawing his sword hastily, Dante, tensed up further as he noticed just where the dragon was going. It was only as he recognised the dragon was V and not Shokass, the blackened tips of his silvery scales giving him away, that he finally relaxed minutely. The rest of the fight would be up to Nero and V now; Dante and Vergil would keep watch over the last two shifters. V's companions stood beside them both, all of them knowing that this last portion of the fight was for Nero and V alone.

Nero stared in shock as Dante leapt upon the head of the largest dragon, and the fight that proceeded to play out before him, and that distraction almost cost him his life. It was only as the huge black beast fell to the ground that Nero finally realised that the demon king had been charging up a shot of magic the whole time – and now it was ready, and aimed right at him. Eyes widening in fear, Nero knew that no matter where he moved, it was unlikely that he would manage to escape the blast zone. He watched as the magic shot out at him, eyes closing, unable to watch his final moments play out – mentally apologising to Vergil, to Dante, and most especially V, for failing them all.

A huge gust of wind swept past Nero then, something huge landing before him, and taking the brunt of the blast. Huge, pale wings surrounded Nero, and shielded him from the stray sparks, and Nero could only watch in horror as V shuddered at the hit. Nero barely had a moment to take in what had happened, before V was gone from before him. He was buffeted by the gusts of wing beats, as V took off once more, heading straight for the demon king. The three hunters watched in shock as the silvery white dragon tore at the crystal guarding the king, claws and teeth chipping away at an alarming rate.

The demon king sat up straighter in shock, obviously not expecting such a thing to be possible – though he had also not thought that another shifter existed, so had not bothered to make his defences dragon proofed. With a final kick at the crystal, V drew back slightly, jaw opening to send out a blast of light that shattered the last of the shield. With an angry roar, the demon king stood from his throne, throwing out magic rapidly towards both Nero and V, both dodging the blasts nimbly.

“_Nero.”_ Nero looked around confused, sure that he had heard V's voice. But V was on the other side of the space they were in, and there was no way that he should have been able to hear him from this distance.

“_Nero listen to me. I am going to fly past you in a moment, and I want you to grab a hold of my neck and climb up on my back. Tuck your legs behind my wings for a better grip, and we shall finish this fight together.”_

Realising that V's words were somehow coming from within his own head, Nero tentatively sent back an affirmative, waiting and watching as V banked to the left, circling back towards him. Feeling mildly like he was simply copying Dante's moves, Nero was startled when V's laughter filled his head.

“_Please don't tug at my head and send us spinning, I don't have enough control not to crash horribly.”_

Nero snorted a laugh, reaching out his arms just as V passed him. Climbing up upon V's back mid-air for the first time, was never going to be easy, and Nero was sure that Dante at least would taunt him for his clumsiness. But he made it into position, and he hadn't fallen on his head, so Nero would count that as a win. V too, struggled to accommodate Nero's added weight – his mind screaming out in tiredness, his shaking body unable to cope with the energy he was expending to fight – and found himself tilting precariously to one side, before he managed to right himself. They needed to finish this now; V would not allow his body to fail him yet, not when Nero had to be protected.

Drawing both sword and guns, Nero sat tensely upon V's back as they turned back towards the king. As soon as he was in range, Nero started firing off shots from Blue Rose, not doing much more than angering him. His magic was losing it's accuracy, rage throwing off his aim. As V passed by for the first time, Nero ignited his blade, flames and steel slashing across the blackened chest of the king. A roar of rage followed them as V flew upwards once more, wings struggling to lift them higher, before darting out of range of angrily thrown attacks.

V spun through the air, Nero gripping tightly at his scales to hold on. He cursed loudly, ducking as a blast of fire flew past them, V banking sharply to bring them back around to face the demon king once more. With a loud roar, V swooped back down at attack once more.

They repeated this action a few times, until the demon king seemed to catch on to what they were doing and started deflecting Nero's swings. After that, they had to change their tactics, lest they risk being taken down themselves.

They would have to think of something quite different from what they were currently trying, the demon king being on high alert meant that many of their options were out of the question. Their only stroke of luck was the fact that he was unable to re-erect his shield, the crystal laying shattered before him. Still, they did not have a lot of options. Perhaps if they had had the aid of Dante and Vergil they might have been able to come up with a plan easier, but the older hunters were busy with the two tainted dragon shifters.

Nero sent an idea to V through their mind link, and by his hesitation, Nero could tell that V wasn't sure of the plan's success. He also didn't seem too keen on the idea of Nero putting himself in even more danger than he already was.

“_It's our only option right now V.” _Nero insisted, and V reluctantly agreed, turning around for one last attack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done now :)

Once he completed the next turn, V swooped down lower than he had previously, blasts of light bursting from his mouth and distracting the king. As he went to parry the usual slash of a sword that normally followed, the demon king was surprised when it did not come. Throwing a quick and confused look towards the retreating shifter, the king realised that Nero was no longer seated upon his neck.

Throwing his gaze skywards, the demon king saw Nero descending rapidly from the sky, blade pointed down towards himself. With a growl, he threw himself to the side, watching as Nero's blade pierced the ground deeply, sending reverberations around the area. The demon king launched towards Nero, his own blade extended, and Nero cursed as he had to abandon his sword, stuck in the earth as it was.

Terror filled Nero from his bond with V, the other circling around lethargically to bring him back to Nero. The demon king turned from Nero, knowing that he did not pose too much of a threat currently, and focused all of his attention on the approaching dragon instead.

V swooped down, claws extended towards the king, meeting the steel of his blade. The demon king was pushed back slightly as they clashed, V pushing with all of his strength, teeth snapping in his face. Nero took the opportunity to rush back to Red Queen, tugging frantically at the blade and praying that it would work loose from the earth. His movements grew more urgent as he heard the sound of V crying out, the king having gathered a huge burst of strength and pushed the dragon aside. The earth shuddered as V was thrown to the ground, scrambling desperately to get himself airborne once more.

The demon king stalked forwards, a gleam in his eye as he watched him. This dragon was not a tainted being, and he was determined to take him for his own – he was definitely a beautiful specimen. It was only luck that had the king dodging Nero's blow, the other man having finally managed to pull the sword out. Using this distraction, V finally managed to pull himself into the air again, body trembling as he pushed himself to his limits.

Blade met blade in a flurry of clashes, Nero pushing at the demon king with all of his strength. He wasn't just fighting for himself anymore; Nero was fighting for everyone. He was fighting for his father and his uncle, both men having given up their peaceful lives to hunt the demons that plagued their world; he was fighting for V and his safety – he was never going to let the demon king sink his toxic claws into _his dragon_ – and for his parents who had been revived and made to fight against them all.

His determination gave him strength, gave him an edge that the king did not. Nero ducked a swoop from V, the other sending a tired warning towards Nero beforehand, following it up with a wide swing, steel biting into tainted flesh. The king roared in rage, and Nero cried out as his arm was sliced. Brushing off the pain, Nero ignited his sword, needing to finish the fight soon. V swooped once more, but instead of attacking, he grasped a hold of Nero's extended hand, lifting the other high into the air.

Once they had reached an acceptable height, Nero told V to let him go, dropping down rapidly, even as V swept downwards to distract the king again. The king had become blinded by rage, the fact that these insignificant _ants_ were standing against him – had managed to injure him! - cause a veil of red to cover his eyes. As such he did not see the demon hunter descending from the sky, his focus was on subduing the dragon before him. A great gurgled cry left his throat as flame coated steel pierced through his neck, pushing through and out the other side. Blazing eyes filled with rage and hate burned into Nero and with a cry of triumph, he tore the blade sideways, taking the demon king's head off.

Piercing screams filled the air, the two tainted dragons shrinking down to their human forms; Shokass laying atop Vergil, and Domronuss pinned beneath Dante and V's companions.

The demon king, he lay in a growing pool of his own blood, body twitching as though it had not yet received the message that it was dead. Nero pierced the chest cavity once with his sword, just to make sure that he really truly was dead, before pulling back to wait for V to land, the other man having circled away when Nero dropepd. He watched in fear as, now that the battle was over, V seemed to lose all of his strength. His wings flapped sluggishly, and Nero could tell that he was having troubles coming down to land. Once more, V found himself crashing and skidding across the ground, billows of dust flying into the air. He too changed from his dragon form, leaving a pale and trembling human V in the wake of his transformation.

Nero raced towards the shifter, worried that he had pushed himself too far. He knew after all, just how V had been fairing since their separation, and he didn't want to lose the other man just when they had been reunited once more. He slid into the shallow crater V had created with his landing, crashing to his knees beside the other man, gathering him within his shaking arms. Nero pushed back that snowy white hair back from V's face, noticing just how sunken his eyes looked; how gaunt he had become.

Nero traced his fingers carefully along the now exposed markings upon V's skin, frowning as pieces fell at the gentle touches. The sounds of Dante and Vergil approaching, along with two other unfamiliar footsteps, caused Nero to hold V closer, growling warningly at the intruders. Dante and Vergil hesitated to step closer, though the two others didn't even spare Nero a glance. The woman fell to her knees beside them also, Nero staring in shock at the woman who looked startlingly like the man held in his arms.

“Oh my poor Qiavrass.....” her hand stroked along V's exposed arm, and Nero had to hold back the snarl that rose in his chest. V turned hazily towards the older shifters, tears glittering in his tired eyes, trying to reach out to them with his shaking hand. The woman reached forwards to clutch his hand tightly within her own.

“We are so proud of you son, you have done so much. We just wish that we could have been there for you as you grew up.” The dark haired man crouched behind his crying mate, staring piercingly at Nero, as though judging his worth. He must have found what he was looking for, and he told V as much.

“You've chosen well son, even if you aren't aware that you have made the choice.”

V looked at him, confusion filling his face, though he was offered no answers.

Instead, they linked their fingers together, a faint glow surrounding their entwined hands, before they laid them upon V's stuttering chest.

“But now it is time for us to go – but before we do, we leave you with one last blessing. We love you Qiavrass.”

As one, the pair turned their eyes towards the older pair, watching silently. “Thank you Vergil and Dante. We leave Qiavrass in your care. Please continue to care for him.”

The sudden glow that covered V scared Nero, terrified that these older shifters were trying to take V with them – take him away from Nero. With a cry of fear, Nero clutched tightly at V's limp form, clamping his eyes tightly closed, until finally the glow disappeared along with the older shifters.

V laid within his arms still, tears running freely down his newly healed face. In fact Nero could see that his entire body was no longer falling apart like it had been before, and he realised that V's parents had used the last of their strength to heal him.

Vergil stood within Dante's tight embrace, both men crying also at the second loss of their friends, but knowing that they wouldn't have wanted it any other way. There was no way that either Shokass nor Domronuss could ever stand back and watch their son suffer, it just wasn't who they were. But they would miss them dearly. Perhaps now that V's secret was out in the open now, they would be able to speak to the other man about what the pair had been like. It would be nice to be able to speak of them again, and not have to hide the memories away like dirty secrets.

“Mama, Papa!” V sobbed within Nero's arms, clutching at the other man.

Nero held V tightly, unsure just what he could do to comfort the other man who had finally met his parents again after over a century, only to lose them to yet another mad man. In the end, Nero didn't have to say anything though, as V passed out in his arms, body falling limp against his own. Nero let out a startled yelp, looking up towards his father and Dante to make sure that everything was still ok.

“It's ok Nero, V's body needs rest.” Vergil crouched down, running a gentle hand through V's white locks affectionately. “The broken bond along with both this fight and his sudden healing have sent his body into overdrive, and he needs time to recover.”

Nero sighed in relief, thankful that nothing else bad was going to happen to the fragile shifter, even as Vergil fussed over the wound on his arm. Nero rolled his eyes fondly at his father, telling him that it was nothing, and that it was practically already healed. Sighing in resignation, Vergil finally relented and Dante helped Nero stand, Vergil taking V from him briefly and handing him back straight away before Nero could start to feel jealous. Together the four men left; leaving the demon king to rot where he had fallen. Later demons would come to investigate the area, but without a driving force pushing them, most of the weaker demons would remain in the underworld where it was arguably safer for them.

It felt like hours later that they finally made it to the car, Dante and Vergil on hand to take on any stray demons who had not yet fled, Nero standing back to protect his precious cargo. Vergil pulled a face as they took in the sight of the car – some unfortunate demon having lost it's innards all over the exterior of the car, something oozing over the upholstery inside; having entered through a window left carelessly open. Vergil glared daggers at Dante, who shrugged shamelessly.

“Oops?” He offered insincerely.

Vergil looked about ready to launch himself at the other man when Nico flew around the corner in her van, saving the day. The van skidded to a halt before them, door flying open and narrowly missing Dante's face. Nero grinned up at the two women staring anxiously out at them from the opening, stepping forwards and drawing their eyes to the unconscious V.

“Is that..?”

“Where did he..?”

Their voices overlapped and became a jumble of sound, Nero waving them off the best he could with his hands full.

“How about you let us in, and we will fill you in on all of the details after we eat, sleep and shower yeah?” Nero offered, wearily stepping through the doorway.

Kyrie quickly raced to find something soft for them to rest V's head on, also managing to locate a blanket for Nero to cover the other man with. Settling himself onto one of the longer seats in the back, Nero rested V as comfortably against himself as he could. He peered outside to see if he could locate V's animal companions, but once again they had disappeared at some point and he hadn't noticed.

Without even being asked, Nico took the drive back to their headquarters slowly and carefully. When they eventually made it back, the tired hunters tumbled inside, waving off the offer of food in preference for showers and sleep. Nero hovered hesitantly between the bathroom and V's bedroom, unsure if it would be ok to bathe the other man when he was out of it. Griffon appeared then, startling Nero and making him jump. He eyed the man thoughtfully, as though aware of Nero's internal dilemma, before he spoke.

“V wouldn't care if you washed him, but I can tell you're not comfortable with that. So why don't you just wipe him down instead?”

Nero could have hit himself in the head for not thinking of that himself, but in his defence he had been up for nearly an entire day, was suffering from the effects of a broken bond, and was tired as sin. Awkwardly grabbing a few towels, Nero laid them out on the bed, before placing V atop them, removing the tattered clothing he wore, until he was clad in dragon printed boxers. Raising a brow in question at Griffon, sure that it was he who had procured them, he only received a cackle in return.

After gathering the supplies that he needed, Nero finally set to work cleaning the shifter. He dragged the cloth along his marked arms and chest, admiring the patterns and swirls that he had never had a chance to examine before. He gently washed V's face, free hand tracing over his features in wonder, before a cough pulled him from his daze. Vergil stood in the doorway watching his son care for V, and Nero blushed at being caught doing something so tender.

“I can take over for you if you like Nero, so you can take your own shower.” Vergil offered, stepping forwards.

“No thanks Dad. I want to do this myself.” Vergil nodded understandingly, before withdrawing from the room.

When Nero was satisfied that V was as clean as he could get him, he tucked him beneath the covers, and left to have his own shower. Once he was done, Nero didn't even pretend like he was going to sleep in his own room, heading straight for V's bedroom and slipping carefully beneath the covers beside the other man. Vergil and Dante had finally told Nero everything that had been happening to him, all of the signs of a fledgling bond being created; and how he kept seeking out V even in his sleep. Well at least that had explained his strange bed hopping that he had started after meeting the other man.

Sleep was not long in coming to claim him, wrapped gently around V, Nero drifted off happily. The demon king was slain, and that meant a lot of the other demons would disappear giving them some well earned time off, and V was back in his arms where he belonged.

V woke early the next morning, wrapped in Nero's arms, the man himself still sound asleep. Hearing a noise by the door, V turned his head quickly, seeing Dante smiling at him from the doorway.

“Hey V, welcome back,” Dante all but whispered. “Wanna come down for some tea and breakfast? Kyrie just about finished up cooking now.”

V returned the greeting softly, carefully extracting himself from Nero's hold. Upon standing, V realised that he wore only boxers and looked around for something else to wear. Finding one of his own gowns still hanging on the back of the door, V quickly donned it, turning around to leave, before something caught his eye. His bag. The one that still held all of the important things he owned, that he had taken with him everywhere he went. V had thought the possessions gone – had fled and left them behind – had been sure that the hunters would toss them away when he disappeared.

But here they were. Safely tucked in the same corner that V had left them, no one having touched a single one of his possessions, each holding faith and hope that V would one day return, if even only just to take back his things.

V fell to his knees beside the bag, wrenching a cry of panic from Dante and startling Nero awake. Tears streamed down his face then, for all that he had lost, and all that he had gained. Dante stepped forwards to try to calm the younger man, but Nero stumbled his way out of the bed and towards the crying man before he could get even halfway into the room. Watching as his nephew gathered V into his arms, and the way V curled into his hold, Dante smiled sadly and left the two alone. Vergil looked up in question when Dante appeared back in the kitchen alone, the look upon his face making him still.

“They'll be fine Verg. They just need some time alone.” Vergil stopped, half out of his seat already, sitting down heavily upon his seat once again.

“Fine. But if they are not down by lunch time, I am going up there to hug the life out of them both and tell them how much I love them, Nero's embarrassment be damned.”

Dante laughed loudly, making Kyrie jump in surprise as she walked over carrying a tray of food. Apologising to the startled woman, Dante quickly grabbed the heavy tray of food, and placed it upon the table. He reassured the woman that Nero and V were both alright, just resting still, and she made sure to load a couple of plates up to put aside for them, before the brothers and Nico decimated the food on the tray. The meal passed in pleasant joviality; finally the threat of the demon king on longer hanging over their heads.

Nero held V as he cried, unsure what it was that had set him off, but knowing that the other man needed to let go of all of the emotions that he had held within himself for all of those years. He wasn't even remotely surprised to be suddenly clutched by Nightmare, the bear gathering them both up in his hairy arms carefully, Shadow and Griffon draping themselves over the pair also.

V clutched at Nero's clothing, until his tears finally dried, and then he hid himself within the warm embrace to hide his embarrassment. He could not believe that he had lost control of himself like that in front of Nero and Dante. It was only as he peeked up at Nero's gentle, concerned face, that he finally sat up again, wiping the last traces of tears from his face.

“Hey, you alright V?” Nero asked in concern, hands rubbing along V's marked arms.

V nodded shakily, taking a deep breath before replying. “Yes, thank you Nero. I was just....overcome with emotion when I saw that my bag with all of my precious things was still here. I....I had assumed that you would have gotten rid of all of my things after I fled, and I was upset at the loss. But to find that you kept it after all this time...!”

“I would never throw out your things V, no matter how long you stayed away. And I knew how much the things in there meant to you, since I could see it in the dreams I was having.”

V flushed at the reminder that Nero had been dreaming of his past, and only hoped that he hadn't dreamt about anything embarrassing he had done; or about his awkward as hell teenage years....The power that his parents had imparted upon him, had not only helped to heal his body, but had also managed to leave knowledge behind also. So V now knew that he had been unconsciously sending the dreams to Nero, trying to forge a mental bond with the other man, so that if a contract were to be forged between the pair, there would be no secrets between them.

Had they known what had been happening, Nero also would have been sending dreams to V, though Nero had long since been trained out of accidental mental projections by Vergil and Dante both. It had been lucky that V had managed to cling to the last vestiges of their broken bond to be able to communicate mentally with Nero during the fight, or the outcome might have had a vastly different outcome.

They definitely had a lot that they needed to talk about – and V was determined to hunt down the two older men and find out more about his parents – but that would have to wait. The low angry growl of Nero's stomach demanded food, causing the young man to flush slightly in embarrassment; though that faded when V's stomach echoed the growl. Chuckling lightly, Nero stood up, pulling V up beside him, and leading them both towards the kitchen.

Dante and Vergil sat at the table still, empty plates before them, with Nico surrounded by strange odds and ends that she tinkered with as she ate. Kyrie stalled Nero's shout of outrage that the older men had eaten everything, by handing Nero the plates she had tucked away earlier. Smiling gratefully at the woman, Nero led V to the table, pulling him down to sit beside him.

They ate in silence, the two older men looking over both Nero and V. Explanations were sure to come later, but for now, they had time to relax. The threat of a demon invasion had been dealt with, and V was now no longer falling apart – his body no longer trying to hide and suppress his shifter nature.

Vergil leaned back in his seat, smile hidden on his face as he observed his boys interacting. He watched as Nero made sure that V ate his fill, even going so far so to tip more of his own food onto the shifter's plate, and tending to his needs with a single-mindedness that amused the older duo. Yes, everything was fine now.

“_I'll take care of Qiarvass for you Kass and Domr, you can rest easy now.”_


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero, one day you will learn to use the brain you have in your head....

They did not form a contract straight away – neither man ready for such a huge step now that they knew what that was. Nero was still getting used to the idea that V was the last Dragon Shifter in existence, and V was still getting used to not having to hide anymore.

Although he was still terrified of what others might try to do to the others for associating with him, all three of the demon hunters had assured him that they could more than handle themselves. Plus the support that many of the false Riders had gained previously, had fallen away; most people coming to realise that they had spread lies about the shifters, and that their purge had been more about their own jealousy and shortcomings, than any actual threat that the Shifters posed.

And as much as V still wished to hide his existence from the world, his flight to save Nero from the demon king had been witnessed by many, and those people had praised the gods that the shifters had once again returned to their world. Nero had teased V about the prayers that the people were offering for his good will and health, but stopped once he saw just how uncomfortable it made V. It was then that Nero realised that V was now experiencing the same treatment that himself and his family, as Riders, received. But worse.

Vergil made sure to keep an ear out for any threats being made towards V, his over-protectiveness having reached new heights now that he no longer had to hold back. V was slightly alarmed at just how much Vergil tried to coddle him, and he turned to Nero for help. Of course Nero was no help whatsoever, and simply shrugged helplessly along with a slight laugh. Dante....well he tried to temper Vergil's craziness, but there was only so much one man could do. Besides, Dante was feeling a little over-protective over the man himself.

V didn't want to disappoint all of the people who had eagerly awaited the return of the Shifters to the world, but he was still too scared to meet them on his own. So Nero travelled with him around the world; both to protect him, and because he could not even tolerate the thought of V once more disappearing from his sight.

Their travel this time was a relaxed and joyful time, there were little to no demons still around, and there was no time constraints to their wandering. Vergil and Dante joined the pair at the beginning of the journey, but they had things that they too needed to do now that the demon threat so no longer looming over their heads. That and well, they could tell that Nero wanted them to leave the two alone, not that Griffon hanging around nearly 24/7 could be considered being alone with V; Shadow and Nightmare having much more tact and leaving the pair to themselves much of the time.

During the journey, Nero and V took the time to get to know each other better. Although both men knew that they wanted to form a contract together, they wanted to actually spend the time getting to actually know the other man. They had learnt much about each other on their previous journey, but now they had time to learn more. Griffon thought that the pair should form the contract immediately – afraid that V would start to fall a part once more – and Shadow would sit on him when he became too vocal on the point.

Neither man was quite sure when they started feeling comfortable enough with each other to start sharing kisses, and even sleeping in the same bed on purpose, but it felt so natural that they didn't even give it another thought. On occasion, things would get heated between them, but there was always something that would hold them back from taking that last step.

That is not to say that they didn't practice their fighting and riding skills together though. Nero had assumed that he would be able to pick up the skills quite easily, having been able to stick to V's back during the fight against the demon king, but he was sadly mistaken. They both had forgotten to take into account the adrenaline that had been coursing through their veins, the fact that they had not had time to think, nor worry about falling.

But with none of those things standing in their way now, Nero found that he wasn't so sure he liked the feeling of being so high up in the air. Griffon mocked him mercilessly as he clung to V's neck, arms and legs wrapped almost painfully tight. As soon as V had landed, Nero had tumbled off of his back, heaving and praying to all of the Gods he had never believed in. After that, they had taken it slower. Instead of taking off straight away, V had walked sedately around, Nero clinging nervously to his scales with stiff fingers.

Nero ended up wearing out many pairs of pants, until one seamstress had handed him a leather pair, reinforced through the inner legs and rear, where they kept wearing out. After that, things became a bit easier, the leather also helping Nero to grip firmer, and so lessening his worry that he would fall. V started hovering in the air after he had gained more confidence, eventually moving on to actual flights. Now that Nero didn't feel like he was slipping against V's shiny scales and was used to not being the one in control, he started loving the freedom of flying.

Fighting together still came naturally to them though. V stumbled a little at first, not used to being able to have the freedom to switch between forms as he needed, though he tended to keep to his human form, as being a dragon was usually more of a hindrance than a help.

It ended up being nearly a year before Nero and V returned to the first headquarters that V had been brought to. Vergil and Dante were both in residence, as that location was both their most favoured and most central. The two older men organised a celebration for their little group upon their return, food and drink overflowing thanks to Kyrie's efforts.

V was much more used to casual touches now, after having spent the last year both travelling with Nero, and being touched as though he were a good luck charm by many that he had met; that having Vergil hold them closely – unwilling to let them go – didn't bother him as much as it once might have.

In the end though, the combination of so much good food and drink left both Nero and V a little tipsy. Not enough to impede their judgement, but enough to lower their inhibitions. So neither man was particularly surprised to wake up the next morning laying naked within the other's arms. V smiled a little as he stretched out, the pleasant ache he could feel, reminding him of their first time together.

V had never experienced such pleasures before, but Nero had taken very good care of him, and he was keen to repeat the performance as soon as possible. With that last obstacle out of the way, V no longer felt hesitant about forming the contract with Nero any longer. He brought it up a little later that day, but they both decided not to tell Vergil or Dante. Although they knew that both men would be happy for them, ecstatic even, this was something they wanted to do privately.

They disappeared for a few days on their own; Vergil once more worrying himself to an early grave. Dante tried to calm him down, having an idea why the pair had vanished, but Vergil would not be comforted. He was worried that somehow something had happened to V, and that Nero had run off to find him on his own.

“Why didn't Nero come to us for help?” Vergil fretted as he paced frantically. “He knows that we would do anything to keep V with us.”

Dante watched the back and forth of Vergil's pacing, chewing lazily upon a slice of pizza.

“I'm sure they're fine Verg, and they'll be back in no time.”

“But you don't know that!” Vergil cried, throwing his hands in the air.

“Don't know what?” Nero's calm and inquisitive voice asked from the doorway.

A quiet 'thank the gods' came from Dante, causing V to tilt his head curiously at the older man.

Vergil let out a little cry of relief, rushing over to the two men, and holding them both tightly. “What happened? Are you both ok? Do you need healing?”

Vergil pulled back slightly, studying the flushed men before him. There was something different about them... It was then that he noticed the faint marks upon Nero's arms that showed his contracted state. Staring at the pair gobsmacked, Vergil could not form a single word, mouth opening and closing several times.

“Congratulations boys,” Dante offered, a wide grin splitting his face.

Nero mumbled out his thanks, cursing V for hiding slightly behind him. They finally managed to escape back to their room, but Nero had a feeling that Vergil would be up soon to interrogate them as soon as he broke out of his shock.

Things settled into normality after that, and though the world lamented that V was the last of the shifters – not that many females had not offered to carry offspring for him, on the off chance that they would birth shifter children – they were still happy that at least one child had managed to survived despite the odds that had been against him.

Nero was happier than he had ever been. There was no longer a huge threat looming over their heads, his family and friends were all safe and happy, and he was bonded to the most amazing man ever. V had started to gain more confidence in others now, and so would sometimes travel short distances alone to other towns. It still amazed Nero, the strange superstitions that people held regarding the shifters, but then again he couldn't really blame them. Information on them had all but disappeared over the years, the false riders having disposed of it so that there would be less resistance to their purge. So the only things that people knew about them, were things that had been passed down from families.

Nero was worried now though, V had left a day or so ago, telling Nero that he would only be gone for a few hours. Although Nero knew that V could look after himself, and that for the most part people were more likely to smother V in adoration rather than attack him, he could not help but feel like something was wrong. The feeling of worry that he could feel from V, pushing his worry higher.

Nero tried to contact V through their mind link, but only received distracted responses in reply. He had practically bitten his nails down to the quick by the time V returned, tired and secretive. He brushed past Nero with a quick kiss upon his cheek, but had made a beeline straight towards Vergil's office. Slightly miffed at being mostly ignored, Nero was about to step into the office also, when the door opened and Dante was ejected from the room and the door was once more closed.

The two men shared confused looks, being able to hear muffled speech, and Nero had never wished for V's enhanced hearing before, more than he did now. He dearly wished to know what was going on in there, and the shouted 'What?' from Vergil only increased his curiosity.

The door creaked open once more, Vergil slipping through and dragging the two lingering men from the room. In the brief moment that the door had been open, Nero had seen V curled up on the couch, his companions surrounding him closely. They all seemed to be peering down at something in V's lap, but Nero didn't get a chance to see what it was before the door closed again.

Strangely, Vergil had them gathering spare blankets and sheets, piling them up in the unused covered arena. He pulled out all of the old heating lamps also, placing them evenly around the area. Then he banished both Nero and Dante from the house, sending them both on an errand to find as much fresh meat as they could, confusing the men further.

Once they were gone, Vergil hurried back to his office, opening the door slowly as to not startle the man within. V looked up at him with tired eyes, cradling his precious cargo within his gentle hold. Vergil gestured for V to follow him, not offering to take his burden, knowing that V would not relinquish it – would in fact be almost over-protective over it for a while to come.

Upon entering the arena, Vergil found himself being gently directed to arrange both the bedding and the heaters to V's satisfaction. Once he was happy with the placement, V gently laid his bundle down within the blankets, changing into his draconian form, and curling protectively around them.

“I'll let you have some peace and quiet V,” Vergil all but whispered. Silly as there was no one else there that he could possibly disturb. “Would you like me to send Nero to you when he gets home?”

Vergil could see the indecision within V's eyes as he considered the question. Could see the fear that Nero would not accept what he had found, and turn them away, and tried to reassure the other man. However, nothing he said helped, and Vergil eventually left V. Turning just slightly before he exited, Vergil could hear how V crooned gently, his wing covering his treasure.

When Dante and Nero returned, carting a huge amount of meat between them, Vergil directed Nero towards where V nested. He knew that V didn't want Nero to see, but this was not something that should be hidden. Nero deserved to know what was going on, and Vergil was sure that he would be just as excited as V had been, before worry had dampened that feeling.

Nero slipped quietly into the undercover arena, feeling sweat start to gather on his body at the extreme feeling of heat. He found his lover curled around a bundle of blankets on the ground, his black wing hiding what lay within. V's head shot up as he smelt Nero enter, eyes narrowed upon his motionless form. Nero, for his part, stood absolutely still. There was something different about V right now, he could feel bits of it through their bond, and he knew that one wrong step and V would not hesitate to swat Nero away. And that just made Nero even more curious about what V had brought back with him, if whatever it was made him this protective.

“V? Can I come closer please?” Nero questioned softly, eyes trained to the floor to show that he was not a threat. “Can you show me what you brought back?”

Nero could feel the conflict within V, and waited patiently, until finally begrudging permission was granted. Stepping forwards carefully, Nero came to a stop beside V, desperately wanting to lift his wing and take a peek at what he was hiding. As though he could feel Nero's curiosity, and he very likely could as Nero wasn't masking it, V slowly pulled back his wing and showed Nero what was there.

Eggs. Three shiny hued eggs, sat within the confines of the blanket nest that V was currently protecting. Nero gasped, feeling shock well up within him. Where had they come from? Had V....had V laid with one of the women that had offered just to create more dragons? The stab of hurt that Nero felt at that thought, was echoed by V as he picked up on Nero's thoughts. In an instant, V had tucked his wing back over the eggs, and turned his back on Nero. When Nero had tried to approach once more, V had summoned his companions to harry him away.

Reluctantly, and filled with remorse, Nero trudged out of the room; Griffon's shrill cries echoing in his ears. Vergil came upon him not long after, wishing to know just how the reveal had gone, and looking forward to being able to dote upon grandchildren. He didn't care if they technically held no relation to any of them, Vergil was claiming them as his grandkids now, and no one could stop him. Grandpa Vergil, yeah, he definitely liked the sound of that.

But when he saw Nero sitting upon the outside step dejectedly, Vergil began to worry. Had Nero not taken the news well? Without Dante present to prevent him from meddling, Vergil strode forwards quickly, taking a seat beside Nero. His son turned to him then, eyes slightly damp and mouth turned down.

“How could he dad? How could he sleep with someone else just to continue the Shifter lines?” Nero asked.

Vergil's eyes widened in shock. What the hell had Nero just said? Had he really just accused V of cheating on him? Did he know nothing about the other man's feelings for him? With a surge of righteous fury, Vergil whacked Nero over the back of the head, staring down at him in contempt as Nero yelped.

“How dare he? How dare _YOU!_” Vergil cried out. “V has done nothing wrong, has gone out of his way to protect those innocents from a life of despair. He was informed that some villager children had discovered the eggs in an old cave system, and he rescued them.”

“He...I...what?” Nero asked in confusion. “How could the eggs have survived this long then?”

Vergil sighed wearily, having forgotten briefly that Nero did not have as much knowledge regarding the shifters as he did. Taking a deep, calming breath, he tried to explain.

“It was a safety measure that the shifters had. They could not, nor would not, prevent the laying of eggs, but if they were hidden and left unattended they would not hatch. It takes a lot of energy for them to mature and hatch, and they get that from the adult shifter that protects them. Hence why you needed to hunt that meat down. V is going to be providing the energy to hatch these eggs, and in doing so, revive his entire race.”

Nero stared at the ground in shame. He had jumped to conclusions, and had hurt V with his distrust. Nero wasn't sure if V would even let him close again to apologise, and honestly, Nero couldn't blame him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't keep trying. V had to see him eventually right? Even if only to satisfy the contract between them. Although they could spend time apart, the contract would eventually demand contact with each other. Nero rubbed absent-mindedly at the markings upon his own arms, trying to send repentant thoughts towards V, hoping that they would soften his hurt and ire, but there was no response.

Standing and informing his father that he was going to try to explain his stupidity to V, he was not at all surprised when Vergil nodded before punching him once in the face. Nero didn't try to block or avoid the hit, knowing that he deserved that and more. But V would never hurt him, so Vergil took it upon himself to mete out punishment to his idiot son.

Nero tried to creep back into the arena, but was met with three furious animals waiting for him. He tried explaining himself to them, but they still refused to let him in. For days Nero kept trying, jealousy filling him as he saw his father enter unimpeded time and time again, each time lugging a huge amount of food with him.

When he had asked his father why V had gone to Vergil instead of coming to him with the news of the eggs, Vergil had stared at him with deadpan expression. It had taken Nero a few moments to realise just what the look had meant, and then he remembered the reaction he had actually had, and he understood. It would seem that V knew Nero better than even he knew himself. Vergil told Nero how scared and excited V had been when he had revealed the eggs; how much he wished for them to bring about a new Golden Age, together. Nero had left his father then, thoughts running through his mind rapidly. 

It was coming up on a week before Nero was allowed into the arena again, Vergil pushing him through the door and growling at him to not muck things up again. Stepping closer to V, Nero could see that even with the huge amounts of food he was eating, V had still lost a lot of weight. The dragon looked tired and sad, and Nero knew that it was his fault. His condition scared Nero, reminding him of when V had been dying, and knew that as V's contracted Rider and mate, Nero should have been here helping V.

Nero could feel V's cautiousness through their link, and tried to send back the feeling of remorse that had been filling him ever since he had spoken those words, and all the while feeling relief fill him once more that their link was open. V had slammed a lid on their link after Nero had been ushered out of the area, and Nero had felt his absence keenly.

“I'm so sorry V. I'm stupid and uneducated and it was a shock to see eggs here. I didn't know that they could stay un-hatched for centuries. But more importantly, I should have known you would never cheat on me, not even to bring back the Shifters. It was my big stupid mouth opening before my brain could have any input, and I hurt you with my thoughtlessness. Please forgive me V, I love you. And our eggs.”

Nero could feel nervousness thrum through his veins, the absolute stillness of V as he stared down at Nero. The elation he felt though, as V once more pulled back his wing, was staggering. He stepped even closer then, standing at the edge of the nest, and peering down at the eggs. They seemed the same to Nero, but what did he know about shifter eggs?

“So...these are going to be our kids huh?” Nero questioned, watching as V jolted slightly at his words. “Did you think I wouldn't want them to be mine as well?”

_'I was not sure if you would accept them.'_ V whispered through their bond. _'But I can not deny the longing I had for hatchlings of my own._'

Nero reached out to stroke along V's snout, laying a kiss upon his soft scales. “We're in this together V. For as long as you can handle my idiot self.”

_'Hmm, I can deal with that I suppose.'_ V's amused voice rang out in Nero's mind.

“Good, because I'm never letting you go.”


	13. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this is the end, and of course they all get their super sappy happy ending :)
> 
> Also I went back and changed the fight scene in chapter 11 because it was really anti-climatic :P  
My brain had decided to take a vacation then and I have no idea how to even write fight scenes, but I've added a hopefully better fight with the demon king, so you might want to go back and take another look at it :)

Nero started spending all of his time with V, leaving any of his normal work to Dante and Vergil. Neither man really much cared, both too excited at the though of babies to feel annoyed.

It was another three weeks before Nero felt a spike of excitement along his bond with V. He had stepped out quickly to grab some more food for the shifter, when he felt the strong urge to return to the arena pressing at him. Abandoning the food, Nero sprinted back, skidding to a halt beside the nest just in time to see the shell start to crack.

Tiny angry squeaks came from within the shell, the sound of scratching and biting filling the tense silence. Soon enough, a portion of the shell fell away, revealing a greenish grey dragon, eagerly clawing his way out of the remaining shell. With careful claws, V helped to break the rest of the shell, rumbling happily as the baby turned towards him, seeking his warmth. Nero approached then, cautiously, holding a towel to blot the moisture from the baby's scales. V watched him warily, knowing that Nero would never hurt the hatchling, but his instincts were on high alert regardless.

The second shell didn't start to crack until a few days later; days where Nero began to regret all of his life choices. Dante, Vergil and Nero all learnt just how quickly a hatchling could cause trouble; not to mention the amount of food they could put away. Even if the baby could not yet change, nor use his wings, he still managed to get around quite easily in his draconian form. V would have been the best to be able to handle him, but he was still providing energy for the other two eggs.

Before the second shell had even broken properly, the third also started showing signs of cracking. Babies two and three tumbled out of their shells within ten minutes of each other; a flame bright female that Dante claimed as his favourite, and a deep blue male tinged in silver that Vergil smiled fondly at.

Once the babies were hatched and no longer in need of his energy, V changed back to his human form, Nero feel concern overwhelm him at the other's condition - V looked like he was half starved, deep dark shadows beneath his eyes, and his entire being trembling with fatigue. Nero stepped forwards to help V to their room, but ended up having to lunge forwards as V fainted dead away.

It took four days for V to regain consciousness after that, Nero fretting worriedly by his side constantly. It was only the dreams that he kept having of V that reassured Nero that all was well. Within them, V chastised Nero gently, telling him that he should be watching over their hatchlings, lest they cause too much mischief.

  
Nero argued back, that Vergil and Dante were watching them, and as Grandparent and Great Uncle, they could help out while Nero cared for V. Shaking his head fondly, V let the matter drop.

Life with the three was hectic. V taught them all what he had been taught, and though he taught them how to cover up their markings, he was glad that they no longer had to hide for the sake of their safety. News of the hatching of his children had spread, the villagers that had found them, spreading the word around, and filling the world with joy. After that, many others had gone in search of eggs also, all wishing for the revival of the race. The fear and prejudice that had plagued V's entire life, had thankfully disappeared, people once more starting to revere the Shifters.

Riders from all over the world – those that had never had a chance to form a contract as they came into their gifts long after the purge – came to visit the family, each hoping beyond hope that they would feel that spark with one of the shifters. V was not happy with this. He was not happy that Riders were trying to come and court his babies. In the end, Vergil had to turn the visitors away, lest V get it into his head to try to eat them; or well perhaps not eat, but definitely show them just what a protective papa dragon is capable of. Maybe one day, when the children were grown, then they could try their luck, but for now, V wished them to be able to simply be.

Four years after the first eggs were found, Nero once more found himself tending to a brooding V as he hatched yet another five eggs. V had returned from another solo trip, guilt fresh on his face, even as hope shone within his eyes.

The addition of another three female and two male dragons, brought the number of their brood up to eight. Nero's head was spinning, and he had a bad feeling that that number was going to continue to grow.

Eggs number nine, ten and eleven arrived five years later; number twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen and sixteen another three years after that. By this time, the group had had to abandon their old home, moving out of the city and into the countryside. V had protested that they didn't need to leave their home, but Vergil and Dante would not hear of it – not least because sixteen juvenile dragons were extremely destructive. If Nero and V were going, so were they. Kyrie and Nico naturally followed also.

In the country, they had room to move and explore, the eldest children now twelve years old, and just learning to shift at will. V had started taking them out flying, and Nero would watch fondly as they flapped their little wings frantically. The newest babies rolled at his feet on the grass, and Nero tickled their soft bellies, laughing as they puffed smoke at him.

He looked up as he heard V call out to him, and groaned as he recognised the look upon his lover's face. The look that meant that more eggs had been found, and V was desperate to collect them. Some dragons hoarded treasure, but Nero was beginning to think that V hoarded children. Not that he would ever stop him, nor blame him. Not after what he had seen of V's own childhood.

So with a long suffering smile, one that V knew was purely for show, Nero nodded resignedly.

“Go on then. Go collect our newest lot of children.”

V beamed at him brightly, wings flaring open behind his back. Nero watched as he launched himself into the air, calling his children to shift back to their human forms. Nero watched as V disappeared from sight, wondering how man eggs the man would bring back this time. Even through the distance between them, Nero could feel V's love for him.

He was so glad that he had found the other man that day while out on a hunt. He really couldn't imagine what his life would have been like without him in it. V had given Nero everything he had never thought he could have, and he really hoped that he did the same for him.

The happiness and peace that flowed through their bond, let Nero know all that he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, and taking this journey with me, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
